Regards Croisés
by Plume Violette
Summary: Quelques temps après le final de la saison 3, Kate se remet doucement de sa blessure physique, mais des dommages psychologiques subsistent. Petit à petit, pourtant, elle reprend pied.
1. Prologue

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Pour vous remercier de vos messages sur "Un pont vers l'infini" (vraiment merci!), je vous poste une autre fic?_**

 ** _Au niveau de la time-line, l'histoire de passe après le final de la saison 3 (quand Montgomery meurt et que Kate se fait tirer dessus lors de son enterrement) et ne tient pas compte du reste de la série puisqu'elle a été écrite avant le début de la saison 4._**

 ** _C'est une fic qui est principalement centrée sur Beckett, mais apparaîtront au fur et à mesure d'autres personnages, appartenant ou non à la série. La fic s'appelle « Regards croisés » à la fois parce qu'elle regroupe les différents regards que son entourage porte sur Kate, et pour les regards qui se croisent tout au long de l'histoire._**

 ** _Vous verrez apparaître un personnage de Bones que j'avais adoré, Gordon Gordon Wyatt, le psy des tous débuts de la série, mais ce n'est pas un cross-over pour autant, et le personnage est suffisamment développé pour que ce ne soit absolument pas un problème pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas la série._**

 ** _Au niveau du genre, on explore ce qui me plaît le plus ,c'est-à-dire les relations entre les personnages, ainsi que le cheminement psychologique de Kate._**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_ _Bonne lecture! Violette_**

 ** _..._**

Kate appuya son front contre la vitre, observant le paysage New-Yorkais détrempé par une pluie persistante. Son humeur était au diapason de la grisaille du temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna en soupirant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se verser un café. Alors qu'elle aspirait une gorgée du revigorant liquide noir, elle jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h56. C'était déjà sa troisième tasse… ou peut-être la quatrième... Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Hum… elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant de café. Elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital à 10h pour une visite de contrôle et s'exposait à des remarques si le médecin la voyait aussi nerveuse.

Peut-être pourrait-elle au moins manger quelque chose pour atténuer les effets de la caféine ? Elle ouvrit son placard, regarda les boîtes de céréales et de préparation pour pancakes et fit la grimace. Les œufs et le bacon qui remplissaient le rayonnage supérieur de son frigo ne lui firent pas plus envie. Une vague nausée lui souleva l'estomac. Il était inutile d'insister, elle mangerait quelque chose plus tard.

A contrecœur, elle vida sa tasse de café dans l'évier, et regarda pensivement le précieux breuvage disparaître en méandre sombres.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Un mois qu'une balle avait failli lui coûter la vie. Un mois qu'elle prenait consciencieusement ses médicaments, qu'elle laissait Josh soigner sa blessure, qu'elle se reposait, tout cela dans le seul et unique but de retourner le plus tôt possible au commissariat et de retrouver sa routine.

Cela faisait un mois également que Montgomery était mort. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Elle posa brusquement la tasse vide sur le plan de travail et secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui se formaient dans son esprit.

Elle s'en était sortie, elle était vivante. Et elle trouvait qu'elle tenait plutôt bien le coup.

Elle aurait pu hurler lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre, à peine éclairée par les voyants des appareils médicaux. Pourtant la douleur physique n'était rien. Le pire, ça avait été juste après. Quand elle avait repris conscience et que les souvenirs avaient ressurgi, accompagnés par la peur, la violence, la colère, la culpabilité. Elle avait eu l'impression que son esprit se retrouvait enfermé dans une prison de souffrance.

On n'oublie jamais, mais on se réveille un jour et on s'aperçoit que ça ne nous fait plus souffrir… C'était ce qu'elle disait. C'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que lorsque la souffrance revenait, elle vous frappait à nouveau de plein fouet, avec la même force. Elle vous coupait le souffle et vous laissait aussi pantelant de douleur que la première fois. C'était pire même peut-être, car à la surprise s'ajoutait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait cru dépasser n'avait été qu'un leurre.

Mais Kate était une battante, elle avait contré la douleur de la manière la plus radicale qui soit : en ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'exister. A ce jour, elle se sentait totalement détachée, anesthésiée. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dans un sens, c'était confortable. Elle limitait les conversations, elle éludait les questions, elle refoulait les émotions. Elle évoluait dans un monde cotonneux et aseptisé, sans joie ni peine particulière, simplement attentive à rester debout sur ses pieds.

Si une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit s'alarmait pourtant ce cet état de fait, elle avait pris le parti de l'ignorer. Elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin : travailler. Se plonger dans des cas complexes. Remplir son tableau blanc. Interroger des suspects. Même s'asseoir à son bureau pour faire de la paperasse lui apparaissait comme une perspective réjouissante.

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre et posa cette fois sa joue contre la fraîcheur du carreau que balafrait la pluie ruisselante. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Plus qu'un quart d'heure, et elle partirait pour l'hôpital.

….

\- Ecoutez… votre plaie cicatrise très bien…

Kate, qui était en train de reboutonner sa chemise, suspendit son geste.

\- Mais ? interrogea-t-elle sur un ton incisif.

Le docteur Seban prit le temps de s'asseoir derrière son bureau avant de répondre :

\- Mais je crois savoir que la balle n'est pas la blessure la plus préoccupante à cette heure-ci.

Tout en prenant place en face de lui, elle darda sur lui des yeux perçants.

\- Josh vous a parlé ?

L'homme en blouse blanche s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de sa patiente.

\- Il m'a simplement dit que la fusillade qui a amené votre Capitaine à perdre la vie était liée au meurtre de votre mère. Et que la balle que vous avez prise était sans doute liée à cette affaire.

Le visage de Kate se ferma, elle était visiblement contrariée.

\- Ecoutez, il m'a donné quelques éléments en effet, reprit le docteur Seban avant d'ajouter doucement : pas seulement parce que c'est un ami, mais parce que c'est votre chirurgien. Cela fait partie du protocole, nous discutons de tous nos patients communs, dans le but de les comprendre au mieux et de leur prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles.

\- Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle, semblant lâcher le bras de fer. Alors allons-y, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le médecin marqua une pause, il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être le maître du jeu dans cet entretien. Mais il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être confronté à Kate Beckett, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de garder le contrôle, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci où elle se retrouvait en position vulnérable. De plus, il était convaincu qu'une des qualités principales d'un bon praticien était l'adaptabilité. Il posa donc sa question de bonne grâce :

\- Lors de votre séjour ici vous avez eu énormément de cauchemars. Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?

Kate hocha la tête affirmativement avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Je dors très bien.

\- Vous prenez toujours les somnifères que je vous ai prescrits ?

\- Non.

\- A cause des effets secondaires ?

\- Non… je les ai oubliés un soir et j'ai parfaitement dormi, énormément même, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile de les prendre.

L'homme leva aussitôt son stylo.

\- Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « énormément » ?

\- J'ai dormi quatorze heures cette nuit-là.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Environ douze heures par nuit. Je fais aussi une sieste l'après-midi, et parfois je m'endors le soir devant la télévision.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Vu les cernes qui s'étalaient sous yeux, il aurait pourtant parié qu'elle n'avait pas son content de sommeil. Elle lui semblait également amincie, et anormalement nerveuse.

\- Vous mangez correctement ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim. Mais je m'efforce de manger, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, je sais que c'est important pour récupérer le plus rapidement possible ma condition physique. D'ailleurs quand pensez-vous que je pourrai à nouveau reprendre l'entraînement ?

Le docteur remonta ses lunettes à fine monture métallique, paraissant peser le pour et le contre. Il parla ensuite d'une voix lente et posée, essayant de laisser transparaître dans sa voix toute l'empathie qu'il ressentait :

\- Il n'est pas question pour vous de reprendre une activité sportive pour l'instant. Je ne suis même pas en faveur d'une reprise professionnelle pour tout vous dire Lieutenant Beckett.

Elle eût la sensation de tomber dans un trou noir en entendant ces paroles. Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Elle avait besoin de retourner bosser, c'était vital à ses yeux.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ecoutez, hypersomnie et appétit restreint, ça ne me plait pas. Et puis vous avez l'air fatigué. Pour tout dire, je vous trouve un peu déprimée.

\- Parce que je tourne en rond chez moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose ! J'ai besoin de travailler !

Elle avait prononcé son dernier mot sur un ton presque rageur. Le médecin hocha la tête, la façon désespérée dont elle se raccrochait à son travail avait quelque chose de malsain qui venait confirmer ses soupçons. Kate Beckett avait beau se montrer extrêmement persuasive, il pensait qu'accéder à sa requête ne lui rendrait pas service. Pour aider les gens, il fallait parfois savoir agir malgré eux.

\- Vous savez, la plupart des gens seraient ravis de ce congé forcé. Avez-vous pensé que vos repères auront changé lorsque vous retournerez au commissariat ? Vous risquez d'en être affectée plus que vous ne le pensez. Je dois m'assurer que vous serez en mesure de faire face à ces changements avant de vous permettre de retourner travailler.

Kate déglutit. Elle savait tout ça bien entendu, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver une vie normale. C'était cette perspective qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup jusqu'ici. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Comme elle restait silencieuse le médecin reprit sur un ton qui se voulait plus léger :

\- Quand je vous ai interdit de reprendre le sport, je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez restée cloîtrée chez vous. Sortez, promenez-vous, allez manger avec vos amis, profitez-en pour aller au théâtre, au musée. D'autre part il me semblerait important que vous puissiez parler avec un psychologue, je serais heureux de vous communiquer une liste de spécialistes qui…

La voix de la jeune femme claqua :

\- Non. Non merci.

Elle se leva et tendit la main, lui signifiant que l'entretien était terminé.

Le docteur Seban resta songeur un long moment après que la porte de son bureau se fut refermée. Certains patients bousculent vos certitudes et vous précipitent en dehors de votre zone de confort. Il supposait que priver la jeune femme de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa bouée de sauvetage l'obligerait à plonger dans les eaux troubles qu'elle essayait d'éviter. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne sombrerait pas, mais qu'au contraire elle apprendrait à nager.

…

Kate tremblait en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'accrocha à la main courante en serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de retourner travailler. Elle était même partie si précipitamment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander au docteur Seban combien de temps elle allait encore devoir attendre.

Ou peut-être savait elle intuitivement que ce n'était pas une question de temps mais d'état d'esprit.

Elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête. Elle détailla son visage, et dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle le savait. Mais aller voir un psy ? C'était comme se retrouver tirée des années en arrière, dans un espace qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à visiter.

Essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge, elle sortit son portable de son sac pour le rallumer. Son père avait tenté de la joindre. Intriguée, car ils s'étaient vus la veille, elle le rappela aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie du bâtiment.

\- Allô ? répondit la voix toute proche de Jim Beckett.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête :

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	2. Père et fille

_**En effet C-Minuscule, le texte a été écrit entre la saison 3 et la 4, du coup personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de Josh à ce moment-là! Pour moi, dans cette histoire, Kate a juste laissé les choses en plan, se laissant porter sans rien changer à sa vie. Mais effectivement ne t'inquiète pas ce sera traité au courant de la fic. C'est avec plaisir que je partage mes histoires, merci à toi de me lire ;-), d'apprécier, et de le dire ;-)!**_

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit les bras. Kate se dirigea vers lui et l'étreignit tendrement, appréciant le réconfort inespéré que lui offrait cette proximité physique.

\- Katie… murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants de plus, humant l'odeur si familière de l'après-rasage de son père, puis elle se dégagea doucement.

\- Tout va bien papa ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça je crois, corrigea-t-il gentiment.

Un « je vais bien » automatique allait franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard concerné de son père.

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le médecin ?

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant inconsciemment de se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Tu m'en as parlé hier rappelle-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir dit à quelle heure j'avais rendez-vous…

\- Il se peut que j'aie jeté un coup d'œil à ton calendrier. D'où crois-tu que tu tiens tes talents d'observation hein ?

Un éclat malicieux scintilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme :

\- De maman non ?

Jim Beckett sourit, amusé :

\- Tu as hérité de son sens de la répartie en tout cas ! Je me demande si tu mérites que je t'emmène déjeuner…

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour déjeuner ?fit remarquer Kate en regardant sa montre.

\- Pas pour ceux qui ont sauté le petit déjeuner…

Kate lança un regard étonné à son père, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

\- Ce n'était pas marqué sur mon calendrier ça !

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais rien pu avaler quand tu devais aller voir le médecin.

Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Etant tous deux de caractère plutôt introverti, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre de fervents adeptes des démonstrations d'amour filial. Un sourire, un geste, un regard, cela leur était généralement suffisant pour démontrer la profondeur de leur attachement.

Mais parfois ces attentions silencieuses n'étaient pas suffisantes. En temps de crise, il fallait savoir poser des questions et obtenir des réponses. Et telle était bien l'intention de Jim Beckett.

…..

Il regarda sa fille jouer d'un air absent avec la paille de son milk-shake à la fraise. Son repas était terminé depuis longtemps, mais l'assiette de Kate était encore à moitié pleine.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il, je sais que parler n'est pas mon fort, ni le tien d'ailleurs…

Elle portait une frite à sa bouche et suspendit son geste en entendant le ton grave de son père. Il put voir sa posture se raidir, ses muscles se tendre, elle recula légèrement comme si elle se mettait en position d'encaisser les coups.

Il ne s'en étonna pas, c'était son fonctionnement. Il savait aussi que même lorsqu'elle se mettait ainsi sur la défensive, elle était capable d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Je sais que tu vas râler en entendant ça, mais je suis inquiet pour toi ma fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as mauvaise mine Katie.

\- J'ai pris une balle y'a pas longtemps, lui rappela-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il ignora sa remarque, poursuivant sur sa lancée :

\- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup…

Dans une tentative totalement puérile de lui prouver le contraire, elle attrapa deux frites dans le plat et but une gorgée de milk-shake.

Il continua patiemment. Il n'était pas bavard, mais une fois qu'il avait pris la décision d'aborder un sujet, il allait jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as l'air de passer tes journées à dormir, chaque fois que je t'appelle j'ai l'impression de te réveiller.

\- Je me repose au moins, c'est bien non ?

\- Tu n'es pas une si grosse dormeuse, contra Jim. Tu ne fais plus rien Katie, tu restes cloitrée chez toi, tu parles à peine à tes amis, Lanie s'inquiète elle aussi, et Castle...

\- Josh vient souvent me voir, coupa-t-elle.

\- Je sais qu'il travaille beaucoup…

A bout d'arguments, Kate baissa les yeux et se tut, paraissant s'absorber dans la contemplation du revêtement de la table. Jim Beckett décida de lui laisser un peu de temps, c'était toujours plus facile de parler avec elle quand elle avait l'impression d'initier la conversation.

En effet, après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, elle prit la parole d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Le médecin refuse que je retourne travailler.

\- Ça ne me paraît pas aberrant… commenta-t-il prudemment.

\- Mais j'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'y retourner ! s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Il t'a sans doute donné ses raisons ?

\- Il pense que tout ça, le manque d'appétit, le fait de dormir autant… ce n'est pas normal. Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psy, lâcha-t-elle encore à contre-cœur.

Jim fronça les sourcils. Il se passait donc bien quelquechose.

\- Ecoute, répéta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe à ce point. Tu ne m'as sans doute pas tout dit, ou peut-être ne le sais-tu pas toi-même.

\- Papa…

\- Laisse-moi finir pour une fois Katie ! dit-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il soupira et reprit d'un ton radouci :

\- Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu es hantée par quelque chose. Et ce démon-là, je le connais, c'est celui dont tu essayes de nier l'existence parce que tu n'oses pas le combattre. C'est celui qui m'a fait sombrer dans l'alcool, et si tu n'avais pas été là…

Il marqua une pause involontaire, toujours un peu ébranlé lorsqu'il évoquait cet épisode de sa vie, puis enchaîna d'une voix plus affirmée :

\- Je suis là Katie, tu sais que tu peux te reposer sur moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et capta son regard. Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Cette option-là avait disparu depuis longtemps, évaporée dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il était son père et elle était sa fille. Il pouvait veiller sur elle. Il pouvait l'emmener déjeuner. Il pouvait essayer de la faire parler. Il pouvait même lui donner des conseils, qu'elle suivrait éventuellement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer lui, pas complètement, parce que quelques années auparavant leur monde avait basculé, et que c'est elle qui en était devenue le pilier.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, s'observant silencieusement. Evidemment, elle ne le lui dirait jamais, mais elle sentait que d'une certaine manière il comprenait. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle le respectait toujours et l'aimait autant qu'avant, peut-être même plus. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste à cause de ça. C'était la vie qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, tous les deux, et ils s'en étaient sortis. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un homme entra dans le restaurant, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, et soudain tous les bruits du monde autour d'eux parvinrent à nouveau à leurs oreilles. Kate regarda le nouvel arrivant s'installer à une place non loin de la leur. Une impression de familiarité la frappa soudain lorsqu'elle observa le décor.

\- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai recommencé à travailler sur le meurtre de maman ?

Il hocha la tête :

\- Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant…

\- J'étais perdue au départ, j'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je t'ai appelé et tu m'as donnée rendez-vous ici-même.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, déclara Jim.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

\- Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu m'as amenée ici aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible… admit-il.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu. Attrapant sa paille, elle touilla à nouveau pensivement dans son milk-shake.

\- Tu peux me redire ce que tu m'avais dit à ce moment-là ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Le souvenir de leur conversation lui revint facilement en tête :

\- Je t'ai rappelé ce que disait ta mère : la vie ne nous donne rien que nous ne puissions encaisser.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas ça papa. Redis-moi ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de la vérité.

Il sourit :

\- La vérité ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Elle acquiesça, essayant de s'imprégner des mots, d'y puiser le courage nécessaire pour aller regarder en face ses démons intérieurs, ceux qu'elle avait si bien réussi à repousser à la frontière de sa conscience et qu'elle était morte de trouille à l'idée d'affronter.

\- Même pas ta propre vérité Katie, ajouta Jim Beckett sur un ton bienveillant.

Les yeux verts s'embuèrent, et il sut qu'il venait de dire exactement ce qu'il fallait.

\- Merci papa, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Lorsqu'elle le quitta cet après-midi-là, sa décision était prise.


	3. Therapy or not therapy?

_**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très gentil de laisser tout ça en suspens... puisque j'ai eu le temps de la relire, je vous poste la suite! En vous remerciant de vos commentaires! (et oui moi aussi j'ai un faible pour la relation Jim Beckett/Kate ;-)**_

A travers la vitre de sa voiture, Kate contempla longuement les façades des maisons accolées. Les arbres qui bordaient le trottoir avaient poussé mais, pour l'essentiel, le décor était identique à celui qu'elle avait connu. La porte recouverte de peinture noire, les murs de briquettes rouges, la plaque dorée étaient fidèles à ses souvenirs. En plusieurs années rien n'avait changé ici. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle trouvait ça angoissant ou rassurant. C'était surtout étrange…

Après avoir pris le temps de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, elle sortit de la voiture et monta précautionneusement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée, laissant sa main glisser sur la solide rambarde de fer forgé.

Elle hésita sur le seuil, pas très longtemps toutefois, et posa un doigt un peu tremblant sur la sonnette. S'attendant à ce que l'ouverture automatique se déclenche, elle appuya légèrement sa main sur le battant, mais le grésillement attendu se fit attendre. Elle sonna une seconde fois, puis une troisième sans plus de succès.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha pour lire les informations gravées sur la plaque accrochée à gauche de la porte :

 _Docteur J. Lloyd_

 _Consultations sur rendez-vous_

 _Lundi mercredi jeudi de 8h30 à 13h_

 _Mardi et vendredi de 14h à 20h_

Elle se situait pourtant bien dans les horaires d'ouvertures du cabinet : c'était mardi aujourd'hui, et il était quinze heures passées. Le médecin était peut-être en vacances. Sur le moment, se déplacer lui avait paru la chose la plus appropriée, mais elle regrettait à présent de n'avoir pas téléphoné avant de se présenter. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle.

Par acquit de conscience, elle fit une dernière tentative, mais au moment même où elle allait enfoncer la poignée, elle la sentit bouger sous ses doigts. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute taille aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture avant de la laisser retomber en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas son arme.

Par habitude, elle prit la parole la première :

\- Bonjour. Je souhaitais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Lloyd. Apparemment il est absent…

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu embêté, et déclara doucement :

\- Le docteur Lloyd est décédé il y a quelques jours, je suis déso…

Kate recula malgré elle, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac.

\- Mais… non ! protesta-t-elle. Encore un mort ! Non…

La voyant vaciller, l'homme se précipita pour la soutenir, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, elle s'était retournée et avait saisi la rambarde. Elle s'y appuya quelques instants, puis s'assit lentement sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit l'homme prendre place à côté d'elle. L'escalier étant plutôt étroit et l'homme relativement corpulent, elle se décala légèrement jusqu'à se coller contre les arabesques de métal du garde-corps afin de créer une distance suffisante entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui il l'observait gentiment, l'air sincèrement compatissant. Détournant le regard, elle déglutit péniblement et tenta de se raisonner. Non, tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait n'étaient pas destinés à mourir. C'était une coïncidence, une simple coïncidence. Malgré tout, la nouvelle la prenait par surprise. Un choc sur une blessure encore à vif. Une larme roula sur sa joue, échappant à son contrôle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis essuya sa joue d'un geste qui se voulait ferme avant de relever la tête.

\- Allez, déclara l'homme sur un ton enjoué, maintenant que vous avez lavé vos yeux, vous allez y voir beaucoup plus clair.

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres de Kate :

\- Sérieusement ? J'ai quel âge ? Trois ans ?

L'homme s'amusa secrètement du ton incisif de la jeune femme.

\- Personne ne saurait m'accuser de manquer de sérieux. Je suis anglais vous savez.

Il resta pensif quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vous accorde toutefois qu'il est de notoriété publique que l'humour britannique est quelque peu… particulier.

Cette fois il décrocha un sourire presque amusé.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répliqua Beckett avant de lui tendre la main. Je m'appelle Kate.

\- Gordon, répondit l'homme en lui rendant sa poignée de main, Gordon Wyatt.

\- Désolée pour l'épanchement de larmes, s'excusa la jeune femme, ce n'est pas tellement dans mes habitudes.

\- En ce cas ne vous excusez pas ma chère, je devrais plutôt me sentir honoré d'avoir été témoin de cette exception. Et puis une unique larme, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais un épanchement.

\- Pour tout dire, expliqua-t-elle, je ne connaissais pas si bien que ça le docteur Lloyd. J'ai été sa patiente il y a quelques années, c'est tout. Et vous, d'où le connaissez-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je le connaissais ?

\- Eh bien vous paraissez être au courant de sa mort en tout cas… et vous sortez de son cabinet…

Wyatt se tapa le front :

\- Evidemment ! Je suis incorrigiblement distrait ! Eh bien, Jonathan était un ami de longue date. Sa femme, Grace, m'a demandé de bien vouloir classer ses dossiers professionnels.

\- Je vois…

Il nota combien elle avait l'air fatiguée, épuisée même. Elle semblait tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'il se demanda si elle l'avait réellement écouté.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Chercher un autre thérapeute ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas non. J'ai déjà eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici, et je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir suivre une thérapie. On dirait que les circonstances ont choisi pour moi…

\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'être du genre à laisser tomber.

\- Ah non ?s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Simple supposition. Mais j'ai un certain entraînement. Par exemple je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous travaillez dans les forces de l'ordre.

Le visage de Kate resta de marbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Quand j'ai ouvert la porte vous avez porté la main à votre ceinture, d'une façon instinctive, comme si vous cherchiez une arme.

\- Je pourrais être un tueur à gage.

\- Dans ce cas je ne pense pas que l'annonce de la mort de quelqu'un vous retourne à ce point…

\- C'est juste, admit-elle. Quoi d'autre ?

Gordon Wyatt sourit intérieurement, il aimait les défis.

\- Etant donné votre commentaire de tout à l'heure, je suppose que vous avez perdu quelqu'un de proche, plusieurs personnes même. Votre « encore » était suffisamment éloquent. Vous avez l'air fatiguée… je dirais donc que pour au moins l'une de ces personnes, la mort est récente. Je continue ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, curieuse malgré tout de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

\- Vous êtes certainement une personne indépendante, vous n'aimez pas vous reposer sur les autres, et vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seule pour gérer les coups durs.

Cette fois elle leva vers lui des yeux impressionnés :

\- Comment… ?

\- A la façon dont vous vous êtes détournée lorsque je vous ai annoncé que le docteur Lloyd était mort, et la distance que vous avez mise entre nous lorsque je me suis assis.

Elle crut soudain comprendre :

\- Vous êtes psy vous aussi ?

\- En fait, plus maintenant, avoua Gordon, mais je l'ai été. J'ai travaillé pour le FBI à Washington, j'ai donc une certaine expérience du milieu policier. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider…

\- Non merci ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Et dans la mesure où vous ne vouliez pas vraiment une thérapie et que je ne suis plus vraiment un thérapeute, on devrait pourvoir trouver un terrain d'entente non ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous étiez prête à vous en remettre aux circonstances de la vie à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Vous n'adhérez que lorsqu'elles vous apportent le malheur c'est ça ? Comme si vous le méritiez ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'offusqua Kate.

L'ancien psychologue leva une main apaisante.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'était guère délicat de ma part en effet. Simple curiosité toutefois, ai-je frappé juste ? C'est simplement pour savoir si je n'ai pas perdu la main…

Beckett soupira. Non seulement il avait raison, mais en plus il n'hésitait pas à la pousser dans ses retranchements, ce que les gens en général évitaient de faire.

\- Je suppose que le FBI ne vous a pas viré… j'ai l'impression que vous deviez être très bon.

Les yeux de Wyatt brillèrent :

\- Alors ? Le petit arrangement que je vous propose vous convient-il ?

Elle rechignait encore, et essaya de gagner du temps.

\- Et vous y gagnerez quoi au juste ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il me serait agréable de constater que je n'ai pas perdu la main. D'autre part, il me tient à cœur de rendre service à mes amis, fût-ce posthume.

Kate nota le filet de douleur contenu dans la voix du britannique, et leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. Il expliqua doucement :

\- Lorsque j'ai changé de métier, j'ai, comme qui dirait, un peu laissé de côté mes anciens collègues, en oubliant que certains étaient plus que des collègues. Je connaissais Jonathan depuis de nombreuses années, nous avons partagé ensemble de bons moments. Jonathan était un homme bon, il avait une vocation pour ce métier parce qu'il aimait aider les gens. Quand il est tombé malade, je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Disons pour être honnête que j'en conçois une certaine culpabilité, et je vois là une occasion de… vous savez…

\- Vous racheter ? suggéra-t-elle. Le mot fit écho à ses oreilles de manière désagréable : c'était ce que Montgomery avait essayé de faire avec elle. Elle chassa rapidement la pensée parasite et reporta son attention sur la conversation.

\- Non, protestait Gordon. Non. Je n'aime pas ce terme. Quand on fait une erreur, il faut savoir l'accepter, même si cela n'a rien de facile. Je dirais plutôt… poursuivre son œuvre.

La sincérité de l'homme lui plut, autant que son sens de la nuance. Et puis il avait su lui en dire beaucoup sur elle avec peu d'éléments. Qui sait ? Peut-être allait-il s'avérer utile.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un regard qui visait à le dissuader de trahir sa confiance.

Il lui sourit d'un air ravi, et se leva sans autre forme de procès :

\- Bon ça n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver ici demain à la même heure ? En attendant, je vous suggère de réfléchir à ce que vous avez envie de me raconter.

Voyant une ombre d'incompréhension passer sur le visage de la jeune femme, il expliqua patiemment :

\- J'ai beau être très doué, j'ai quand même besoin de savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de suivre cette euh… non-thérapie.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il monta lestement les marches et disparut derrière la porte, laissant Kate abasourdie.


	4. Jeux d'ombres et de lumière

_**Une petite suite? Bonne lecture!**_

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de son immeuble que Kate se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Sans hésiter, elle remit le contact et se faufila à nouveau dans les rues de New-York. Elle roula longtemps dans la circulation dense, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de Central Park.

Une envie irrépressible de verdure la saisit alors. Elle gara sa voiture et ne tarda pas à entrer dans le parc. Il était bondé. Après être restée si longtemps cloitrée chez elle, la vision de tant de personnes lui parut presque incongrue. Elle regarda les athlètes qui déambulaient en rollers, les vieux couples qui se promenaient doucement, les touristes qui nourrissaient les écureuils pour tenter de les prendre en photo, les enfants qui couraient après les ballons et les parents qui couraient après les enfants. Elle sentit le soleil sur son visage et le vent léger dans ses cheveux, et réalisa avec une certaine stupeur que durant ce dernier mois le monde avait continué à tourner comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle prit conscience de ce que son entourage s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre depuis des semaines : elle s'était complètement repliée sur elle-même.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébucha sur le chemin inégal et manqua de tomber. En tentant de rétablir son équilibre, elle buta contre une petite pierre qui s'envola loin devant elle dans un éclair argenté. Intriguée, elle essaya de repérer le point de chute du caillou et le localisa après quelques minutes de recherche. Lorsqu'elle le ramassa, elle se sentit passablement ridicule. L'objet n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : gris et plein de poussière, il ressemblait à toutes les pierres. Mais l'autre face lui arracha un sourire enchanté. La surface lisse et sombre était constellée de petits éclats d'argent qui s'illuminèrent vivement sous les rayons du soleil.

Elle considéra un moment la petite pierre posée sur sa paume, observa sa face grise, puis la fit rouler pour dévoiler sa face brillante. Elle répéta ce petit manège plusieurs fois, l'esprit vide, sans chercher à extraire le sens de son acte. Enfin, elle ferma doucement le poing et laissa le caillou se réchauffer au creux de sa main. Elle serra de plus en plus fort, appréciant la densité de la pierre, réalisant combien il était nécessaire d'avoir un point d'ancrage, un endroit solide où se raccrocher quand les évènements se précipitaient trop vite autour de soi. Elle glissa la pierre dans sa poche et reprit sa marche.

Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à s'arrêter. Les semaines d'inactivité transformaient cette longue promenade en effort sportif intense, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas prête de retrouver sa condition physique d'avant, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre immense.

Calée entre deux racines, elle s'adossa contre le tronc et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ainsi installée, elle pouvait sentir la force de vie qui émanait de l'arbre. La légère brise du soir jouait dans le feuillage tandis qu'ombre et lumière jouaient sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, dans une respiration égale et apaisée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit à nouveau connectée au monde, vivante.

Encouragée par cette sensation rassérénante, elle osa alors repenser à ce que lui avait demandé Gordon Wyatt. Qu'avait-elle envie de lui raconter ?

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler dans la police, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le dossier du meurtre de sa mère. Elle avait failli se laisser totalement submerger. C'était son père, bien qu'indirectement, qui avait précipité sa décision de suivre une thérapie. En le voyant se noyer dans l'alcool elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer elle aussi. Un des deux devait tenir le coup, et ça avait été elle. Il lui avait quand même fallu une année entière d'entretiens avec le docteur Lloyd pour réaliser que si elle ne laissait pas tomber, cette histoire la détruirait entièrement. Alors elle avait laissé tomber.

Elle avait tourné la page et elle avait continué à vivre. Mais l'histoire se répétait. La boîte de Pandore, pourtant si soigneusement scellée, avait été ouverte et les ombres morbides s'en étaient échappées. L'instigateur du meurtre de sa mère courait toujours, et elle allait suivre une thérapie. Elle allait devoir ressasser tous les moments difficiles alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la tranquillité. Elle voulait simplement récupérer sa vie d'avant, elle voulait travailler et oublier. Mais cette option ne lui était pas offerte, si elle voulait retrouver son travail, il fallait qu'elle emprunte ce passage obligé en sachant pourtant que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant, puisque Montgomery était mort.

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par des émotions qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retraverser.

Elle sentit soudain une petite main légère et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une petite fille. Son petit visage parsemé de taches de rousseur était encadré par de longs cheveux blond vénitien dont les mèches emmêlées s'enflammaient dans la lumière du soleil déclinant. Elle l'observait avec de grands yeux graves d'une inhabituelle et magnifique couleur ambrée.

\- Ça va pas ?

Le regard de l'enfant était empli d'une telle innocence que Kate ne songea même pas à lui mentir.

\- Pas tellement non… avoua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea la fillette en s'agenouillant dans l'herbe, sa robe orange dessinant un cercle presque parfait autour d'elle.

A nouveau, Kate chercha la réponse la plus honnête, et fut surprise de s'entendre dire :

\- Je suis triste.

\- Oh ! Quelqu'un de ta famille est mort ?

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle lentement, sans trop savoir elle-même à qui elle faisait référence, s'étonnant toutefois de la pertinence de la question.

D'une voix recueillie, la petite fille se mit alors à réciter quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, ses yeux d'ambre liquide vrillés à ceux de la jeune femme.

יִתְגַּדַּל וְיִתְקַדַּשׁ שְׁמֵהּ רַבָּא. אמן

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Beckett, touchée malgré elle.

\- « Puisse son grand Nom être béni à jamais et dans tous les temps du monde. » C'est du yiddish, répondit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Un homme arborant des cheveux de la même nuance de blond que celle de la fillette se tenait derrière elle.

\- C'est extrait du kaddish, expliqua-t-il, la prière pour les morts. Excusez-la, son grand-père nous a quittés la semaine dernière, et je crois qu'elle a été très impressionnée. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle de comprendre que la mort, cela fait aussi partie de la vie.

Kate secoua la tête pour protester : la fillette ne l'avait en rien dérangée.

\- Grand-père est mort pour toujours, déclara cette dernière d'une petite voix tremblante, il ne reviendra plus nous voir maintenant.

L'homme posa une main apaisante sur la tête de l'enfant.

\- Tu te souviens ce que t'as expliqué le rabbi ? Grand-père a vécu son temps sur cette Terre, et a réalisé sa mission. Nous nous souviendrons toujours de lui, ainsi il continuera à vivre…

\- … dans nos cœurs, termina l'enfant qui avait visiblement déjà entendu ce discours.

\- Oui.

Le père et la fille se sourirent, trouvant apparemment réconfort dans la présence l'un de l'autre.

\- Laisse la dame en paix maintenant Orah, demanda l'homme d'une voix douce. Il adressa un signe de tête à Kate, puis s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

La fillette hocha la tête, lança un sourire lumineux à la jeune femme, puis s'élança en sautillant à la suite de son père.

Kate resta immobile un long moment après leur départ, étrangement émue. « Puisse son grand Nom être béni à jamais et dans tous les temps du monde… » Elle n'était pas certaine d'en saisir toute la portée théologique, mais la formule était belle. Elle lui parlait de l'essence de l'homme, de ce qui faisait le caractère unique de chaque personne et qui était sa contribution au monde, de ce « quelquechose » de si rare et si précieux que l'on ne pouvait imaginer qu'il disparaisse, même avec la mort…

Kate Beckett n'était pas versée dans le mysticisme, mais c'était là une pensée réconfortante. Sa relation avec la religion était plutôt épisodique, et elle avait peu de notions de judaïsme, pourtant elle avait l'impression que la prière de cette enfant solaire venait de tracer un chemin de lumière dans son cœur.

….

Une fois rentrée chez elle, mue par une inspiration subite, Kate lança une rapide recherche sur Internet. Le résultat de son investigation lui tira un sourire aussi incrédule qu'émerveillé : Orah voulait dire Lumière.

Si Jim Beckett l'avait aidée à faire le premier pas, elle puisa dans cette jolie coïncidence la force de faire le pas suivant. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle allait raconter à Gordon Wyatt le lendemain : la vérité.


	5. Tel est pris

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Cette fic se voulait plus centrée sur le cheminement de Kate, c'est pourquoi Castle est aux abonnés absents pour le moment mais il apparaît un peu plus tard dans la fic, promis! ;-) Merci pour vos message, et C-Minuscule, en effet, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais 2 mots avaient disparu du précédent chapitre... bêtise rectifiée! Et il y aura d'autres enfants encore, j'aime bien! ;-) Bonne lecture.**_

De manière plutôt attendue, elle dormit peu et mal cette nuit-là. Mais il en fallait plus pour la faire reculer. Quand Kate Beckett avait pris une décision, elle s'y tenait. A l'heure dite, elle se tenait donc sur le seuil de la porte. Elle toqua quelques coups et attendit. Wyatt ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Vous entrez ?suggéra-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers l'entrée, puis s'arrêta. Se retrouver dans le bureau du docteur Lloyd ne lui disait subitement rien du tout.

\- Je préfèrerais dehors si ça ne vous ennuie pas, dit-elle en désignant l'escalier du menton. Je crois que je suis restée enfermée assez longtemps.

\- Bien, approuva l'homme sans poser plus de questions, laissez-moi simplement chercher un petit quelque chose d'indispensable.

Il revint rapidement muni de deux tasses remplies d'un liquide fumant. Il tendit l'une d'elle à Beckett.

\- C'est du thé ?s'enquit-elle, les sourcils arqués.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Gordon Wyatt. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une adepte de ces gobelets en plastique remplis d'une infâme eau parfumée à laquelle vous autres américains donnez le nom de café !

\- Pour tout vous dire si… une très grande adepte même… Hé je suis flic ! lança-t-elle devant l'air scandalisé du britannique. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis également capable de savourer une bonne tasse de thé préparée par un anglais de pure souche, ajouta-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude.

\- Je vois, répondit Gordon. Bonnes capacités d'adaptation.

\- Hum… je dirais que ça dépend des sujets, temporisa-t-elle.

\- Vous m'en direz tant ! s'amusa l'ancien psychiatre.

Mais Kate avait déjà retrouvé une expression plus sérieuse, elle prit place sur la première marche du petit escalier et observa quelques secondes le contenu de sa tasse avant de se lancer.

\- Bien… commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, l'encouragea Wyatt en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Oh non ! protesta la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard pénétrant, c'est moi qui vous écoute. Que savez-vous ?

Une expression de surprise plutôt convaincante apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Pardon ?

Beckett soupira :

\- Allez ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, vous avez forcément lu mon dossier non ?

La surprise se mua en un sourire amusé. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Bien, bien. Je reconnais les faits. Mais sachez que cela n'a pas été si facile. Kate est un prénom relativement courant et vous ne m'aviez pas donné votre nom de famille.

\- Heureusement pour vous il commence par un B, lui fit-elle remarquer. Si vous avez eu la bonne idée de suivre l'ordre alphabétique, vous n'avez pas dû y passer trop de temps…

Elle avait réponse à tout. Wyatt sentit qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, ce qui le réjouit au plus haut point. Il décida de lui accorder cette première victoire.

\- Vous avez raison. Lorsque j'ai ouvert le dossier d'une jeune agent de police nommée Katherine Beckett qui se débattait avec le meurtre de sa mère, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous…

Le visage de Kate se ferma. C'était donc à ce point marqué sur son front ? Il ne lui plaisait guère d'être aussi prévisible.

\- … outre le fait que Jonathan avait pour habitude de dessiner un portrait de chacun de ses patients… Je dois dire, si vous me le permettez, que le vôtre ne vous rendait pas totalement justice…

Kate ignora le compliment mais leva un regard étonné :

\- Drôle d'habitude…

\- Que voulez-vous ma chère, les psychiatres ont tous leurs petits travers. Il adorait dessiner et son métier l'accaparait beaucoup, je trouve que c'était un bon moyen de conjuguer les deux.

\- Et vous ? interrogea nonchalamment Beckett. C'est quoi votre passion en dehors de la thérapie ?

Après un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction, le thérapeute en question répondit évasivement :

\- Oh… j'ai tant de centres d'intérêt… je pense qu'il serait bien trop long de tous les énumérer ici… Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous en connaissez déjà suffisamment à mon sujet… ajouta-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Kate se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Ce type était un malin. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui avait dit Esposito ce matin. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

 _Kate avait longuement hésité, puis avait fini par décrocher son téléphone. C'était un des avantages du métier : quand on avait besoin de renseignements sur un type, on demandait aux collègues. Les dits-collègues étant généralement ravis de vous filer un coup de main. Dans ce cas précis, ils avaient paru tellement heureux que Kate avait eu l'impression de leur annoncer que Noël aurait lieu deux fois cette année. L'aiguillon de la culpabilité l'avait aussitôt titillée, elle aurait dû les appeler bien plus souvent. Moins d'une heure après son coup de fil, on avait sonné à sa porte._

 _\- Hey ! avait-elle doucement salué Esposito en l'invitant du geste à entrer._

 _\- Yo !_

 _Il s'était avancé dans le loft, une grande enveloppe de papier kraft à la main, et des questions plein les yeux. Kate n'avait pas détourné le regard. Indéchiffrable, le latino l'avait observée un long moment, puis son regard s'était adouci. Il lui avait lancé un petit sourire, comme si ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas très important, alors que c'était tout le contraire :_

 _\- Je suis content, tu sais… que tu sois vivante._

 _\- Moi aussi, avait-elle approuvé un peu ironiquement._

 _\- Et je suis content que tu aies appelé._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer…_

 _\- Ryan aurait voulu venir aussi mais il est coincé au poste. Il m'a chargé de…_

 _Il s'était enfin arrêté de parler et avait fait un pas en avant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et de fraternité qui avait complété ce que les mots n'avaient pas su ni voulu expliquer._

 _\- Ok, avait repris Esposito sur un ton très professionnel lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ton type a l'air réglo. Un peu excentrique, il a ses méthodes à lui, mais il a l'air de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend. Chanteur de glam-rock, psychiatre pour la FBI à Washington et maintenant chef d'un resto gastronomique. J'ai appelé à Washington, ils sont très contents de lui et le regrettent, les employés de son resto sont subjugués par son génie et sa capacité à gérer l'équipe. Bref, que du bon. Tu vas vraiment suivre une thérapie ?_

 _\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir retourner travailler…, avait-elle répondu en haussant les épaules._

 _\- On t'attend avec impatience en tout cas, avait conclu Esposito. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas !_

Gordon Wyatt observait Kate depuis quelques instants, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas insensible aux charmes de notre petite joute verbale, énonça-t-il, il me semble toutefois que nous n'avançons guère dans ce qui vous concerne ma chère…

Kate lui sourit, un sourire franc et lumineux auquel participa tout son visage et qui stupéfia Wyatt. Elle semblait tout à coup si chaleureuse et ouverte.

\- Je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement, expliqua-elle. Alors croyez-moi, nous avons beaucoup avancé.

Gordon saisit aussitôt le sous-entendu. Ce lien de confiance établi entre un patient et son thérapeute était évidemment indispensable, même si le cadre était un peu particulier dans cette situation. Il songea toutefois avec amusement que dans toute sa carrière il n'avait jamais gagné cette confiance en ayant simplement eu la présence d'esprit de lire le dossier du patient. Pour autant, il ne minimisait pas le crédit qu'elle lui accordait. Si elle disait qu'elle ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance, il la croyait volontiers.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps… continuait la jeune femme.

Wyatt réagit aussitôt. En psychologie comme en cuisine, c'était lorsque le produit était à point qu'il fallait le travailler, il n'était pas question de la laisser filer maintenant.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Alors elle raconta tout. La mort de Montgomery. Celle de Royce. Elle reparla de sa mère. De l'enquête. De la balle qu'elle avait prise et qui avait failli lui ôter la vie. Elle donna des lieux, des dates et des noms. Ella parla longtemps, comme si elle exposait à un collègue un cas particulièrement compliqué mais dans lequel elle n'était pas personnellement impliquée.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'ancien psychiatre resta pensif pendant un moment.

Complètement détachée, elle regardait le ciel rougeoyer en songeant qu'il était sans doute déjà tard. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Wyatt.

\- Vous me racontez toute cette histoire comme si ça n'était pas la vôtre…

\- Je n'aurais pas pu la détailler autant si ça n'avait pas été le cas pourtant, objecta-t-elle.

Il ignora la remarque.

\- En tant que flic, on vous entraîne à analyser les situations critiques. A juger les personnes en jeu. A vous retirer de l'équation afin de porter une appréciation la plus objective possible.

\- C'est très utile, fit-elle observer en se demandant où il venait en venir.

\- En effet, seulement vous ne pouvez pas vous retirer de l'équation lorsqu'il s'agit de votre propre vie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'admettre.

\- Vous m'agaçez.

\- Je vais me permettre de prendre ceci pour un compliment. J'ai dû dire quelque chose d'assez pertinent.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Le syndrome du survivant, lâcha alors Gordon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le syndrome du survivant. Vous savez, dans un accident de voiture ou un incendie par exemple, tout le monde meurt, sauf une personne, et elle se demande pourquoi elle est la seule à avoir survécu, elle culpabilise. Pour vous c'est d'autant plus vrai que ces personnes qui sont mortes étaient des mentors : votre mère, votre instructeur, votre chef… Ils vous ont tout appris, ils étaient censés en savoir plus que vous. Mais ils sont morts. Alors que vous, vous êtes vivante.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration un peu tremblante avant de demander d'une voix serrée :

\- Et on s'en sort comment de tout ça ?

Gordon Wyatt la regarda. Elle avait paraissait retournée. Il décida de ne pas pousser plus loin, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps pour intégrer l'idée et y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, il allait la renvoyer chez elle, sur une note positive de préférence.

\- Vous voulez mon avis ?demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai envie de dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de connaître la raison. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime à penser qu'il en existe une. J'aime quand les choses ont un sens, même caché, mais je crois qu'il faut parfois avoir l'humilité d'accepter de ne pas savoir. Avoir confiance, en Dieu, ou en l'homme, ou en la vie, ou en ce que vous voulez. Ce que j'ai à dire est d'une simplicité navrante, j'en ai bien peur : vous êtes vivante ? Eh bien vivez !

Il était debout avant même d'avoir terminé et il tendit une main à Kate afin qu'elle fasse de même.

\- Bonne soirée ma chère ! lui lança-t-il gentiment. A nouveau il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.


	6. Sauter dans les flaques

**_Ravie que l'histoire vous plaise toujours (ou encore). Je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de poster ce week-end alors que diriez-vous d'une petite suite ce soir? C-Minuscule, je pense que ça répondra à tes remarques!_**

Les derniers mots de Gordon Wyatt restaient imprimés dans son esprit comme une marque au fer rouge. « Vous êtes vivante ? Eh bien vivez ! ».

Vivante… Oui elle était bien vivante. En vie. Soudain, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réellement failli y rester. Elle avait pris une balle dans la poitrine, elle aurait pu mourir. Une sorte de peur rétrospective la saisit de manière totalement inattendue. Un frisson courut le long de son épine dorsale et une sueur glacée la submergea, évoquant d'autres souvenirs.

Elle avait côtoyé la mort de près ces derniers temps. Elle avait failli mourir de froid et elle avait été à deux doigts d'exploser avec une bombe. Sur le coup, elle avait pourtant bien géré les choses. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été aussi affectée à ce moment-là ? En quoi la perspective de mourir par balle était-elle plus terrifiante que de mourir gelée ou vaporisée par le souffle d'une bombe ?

Une petite voix dans sa conscience lui chuchota la réponse : ces deux fois-là avaient été différentes parce qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, Castle était avec elle. Elle serait morte dans ses bras ou en lui tenant la main. C'était totalement irrationnel, raisonna-t-elle, mourir avec quelqu'un ou mourir tout seul ne changeait rien au résultat. Pourtant elle devait admettre que cela faisait une différence, comme s'ils avaient partagé le poids du fardeau. Castle…

Il était à ses côtés également lorsque la balle avait traversé son corps, il avait essayé de la sauver, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. L'air lui manqua subitement, elle porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit les battements affolés de son cœur. S'exhortant au calme, elle tenta de rester concentrée sur la route. Jusque-là elle avait enfermé ces questions dérangeantes au fin fond de son inconscient. Elle savait parfaitement que tôt ou tard elle aurait à traiter de ce problème, espérant que ce serait le plus tard possible. Pas maintenant en tout cas, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se défouler physiquement. Courir à pleine vitesse ou frapper de toutes ses forces contre un sac de sable, voilà à quoi elle aspirait. Elle savait toutefois que ce serait présumer de ses forces, et elle ne voulait en rien ralentir le processus de guérison. Frustrée, elle frappa sur le volant de son poing fermé.

Une fois encore, rentrer chez elle ne lui disait rien. Elle roula donc machinalement, simplement parce que cela lui permettait de fixer son attention sur autre chose que sur ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle passa comme la veille près de Central Park, elle sourit et se gara. La course à pied n'était pas autorisée, mais une petite marche lui semblait tout à fait indiquée. La nuit ne tomberait pas avant une bonne heure. Elle sortit donc de sa voiture sans prêter attention aux nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon.

L'odeur caractéristique de l'air avant la pluie emplissait l'atmosphère, et il ne fallut guère de temps avant que les premières gouttes ne s'écrasent au sol. Kate rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête, exécuta encore quelques pas, puis finit par s'incliner devant la violence de l'averse et alla s'abriter sous un bouquet d'arbres.

A nouveau la phrase de l'ancien psychiatre lui revint en mémoire : « Vous êtes vivante ? Eh bien vivez ! ». C'est étrange de constater comme les notions les plus simples paraissent parfois dépourvues de sens. Vivre… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au fond ?

Elle avait frôlé la mort et s'en était sortie, mais il lui semblait tout à coup qu'elle n'avait en réalité fait que survivre.

Décontenancée, elle regardait sans vraiment les voir les passants qui se hâtaient sur le sentier, visiblement pressés de se retrouver au sec. Son attention fut soudain happée par deux enfants qui approchaient.

La fillette était vêtue d'un manteau écarlate et de bottes assorties. Elle avançait avec précaution sur le chemin, tenant tout contre elle un petit parapluie transparent décoré de coccinelles.

Le garçon, quant à lui, semblait totalement inconscient de la pluie qui le trempait. La tête nue, les bras écartés comme s'il allait s'envoler, il courait dans tous les sens, de préférence dans les endroits les plus détrempés.

\- Arrête Eric tu vas me mouiller ! s'écria la gamine.

\- Mais non ! Tu as des bottes et un ciré, et même un parapluie !

Il passa en courant dans une flaque toute proche, envoyant des gerbes d'eau vers la petite fille.

\- Eric ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied. Arrête maintenant !

Le ton était si autoritaire que Kate sursauta. Le petit garçon stoppa net, coupé dans son élan. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- Pourquoi tu cries après moi ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser quand même non ?

\- Pas si c'est pour m'embêter ! répliqua la fillette sur un ton furieux.

Pas plus impressionné que ça, le gamin haussa les épaules :

\- Ben t'as qu'à venir jouer avec moi et comme ça je t'embêterai pas.

Mais la demoiselle était visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer. C'est pas drôle la pluie.

\- Pourquoi tu râles tout le temps ? soupira son compagnon.

\- Je râle pas, j'ai pas envie d'être mouillée c'est tout ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est bien d'être mouillé ! Après on se sèche, on se roule dans une couverture et mamie nous fait un chocolat chaud.

La fillette, sur le point de répliquer, parut considérer l'argument. Le gamin attrapa la main de l'indécise en s'écriant :

\- Allez viens, y'a une super flaque là !

Fascinée, Kate observa la gamine hésiter devant l'étendue d'eau. Sautera ? Sautera pas ?

\- Allez vas-y ! C'est drôle tu verras ! l'encourageait le garçonnet.

Il tira un peu sur sa main pour entraîner la petite fille mais elle se dégagea avec brusquerie et examina à nouveau attentivement la flaque. Soudain elle jeta à son acolyte un regard espiègle, et avec un bonheur évident, elle sauta à pieds joints dans le miroir d'eau, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle dans une myriade de gouttelettes et d'éclats de rire.

Trempé mais ravi, Eric battit des mains :

\- Alors ?

\- Trop cool ! rigola la fillette.

Lorsqu'ils partirent en courant, elle leva son parapluie haut dans le ciel, faisant tourbillonner les petites coccinelles sous les dernières gouttes de pluie.

Une fois que les enfants se furent éloignés, Beckett s'approcha de la flaque, et regarda l'eau troublée reprendre petit à petit sa transparence. Elle plaça ses pieds tout au bord de l'eau et avança le bout de sa chaussure jusqu'à en toucher la surface. Elle observait pensivement l'onde qui se propageait lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se pencha et plongea sa main dans l'eau pour en extraire un bouton d'un joli rouge nacré. La fillette avait dû le perdre en sautant. Kate sourit et glissa le petit objet rond dans sa poche.

Sur le chemin du retour elle ôta sa capuche et renversa la tête en arrière, offrant son visage à la fraîcheur crépusculaire. En faisant tourner le bouton entre ses doigts, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de chercher des explications compliquées.

Parfois vivre, c'était simplement oser sauter dans les flaques.

…..

Cette définition plut beaucoup à Gordon Wyatt, qui avait un faible pour les métaphores.

\- C'est amusant que vous vous soyez identifiée à cette fillette. Une ressemblance avec l'enfant que vous étiez ?

Kate retint un soupir exaspéré. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire le coup de creuser dans son enfance !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que vous ne joueriez pas vraiment les psys ? lui lança-t-elle.

\- Les vieux réflexes ont la peau dure, s'excusa l'ancien psychiatre sans pour autant retirer sa question. Au contraire, il la regardait fixement, bien déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

Beckett le jaugea du regard, et finit par céder.

\- J'étais une gamine très déterminée, j'avais horreur qu'on m'embête ou qu'on me dicte ce que je devais faire.

\- Déterminée hein ? releva Gordon. Vous avez un exemple ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants :

\- Je refusais que mes parents mettent une veilleuse dans ma chambre, quitte à être morte de trouille quand ma chambre était plongée dans le noir. Je voulais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Une petite fille courageuse.

\- Je crois oui, admit Beckett.

\- Vous savez, je ne vous connais pas beaucoup. Mais d'après ce que je vois et ce que j'ai pu lire dans votre dossier, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que ce courage vous caractérise. C'est ancré en vous Kate, ça n'a rien à voir avec les circonstances de la vie ou les malheurs qui vous accablent. Vous vous battez contre l'obscurité. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la lumière qui vient de l'extérieur parce que ce qui vous importe, c'est de trouver votre propre lumière.

Beckett sourit, songeant à la petite Orah.

\- C'est très poétique…

\- C'est votre force vous savez.

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, l'invitant à développer.

\- Vous ne vous appuyez pas sur les autres, vous cherchez les ressources à l'intérieur de vous-même. Vous êtes forte et vous savez ce que vous voulez.

\- Pas toujours… murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Wyatt leva un sourcil. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se tut, aussi enchaîna-t-il :

\- Vous avez choisi un métier dans lequel vous protégez les autres. Cela vous convient bien je pense. Mais vous avez le droit aussi de vous reposer sur les autres parfois… vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout savoir gérer tout le temps.

\- C'est drôle que vous disiez ça, déclara pensivement Beckett. J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais fait ce boulot à cause de ma mère, pour pouvoir résoudre son crime. Comme si c'était mon unique motivation. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était aussi un job qui me convenait. Et pourtant c'est le cas : j'aime être flic. Si on me donnait le choix, je ne changerais pour rien au monde.

\- Je remarque que vous éludez largement la partie de la phrase qui parle de se reposer sur les autres…

Kate soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette réflexion. Qu'y avait-il donc de mal à vouloir se débrouiller toute seule ?

\- Bon, je vous invite à réfléchir à tout cela d'ici demain, proposa Gordon en posant une main amicale sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Il se leva, mais Beckett fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de réfléchir, et n'était surtout pas très sûre d'apprécier le tour que prenait ses pensées :

\- Je crois que ça m'aiderait plus si vous me donniez une tâche concrète à faire.

\- Ah ! Je vois… laissez-moi une seconde…

Il observa sa pseudo-patiente, et pour la seconde fois sa silhouette longiligne le frappa.

\- Cuisinez.

Elle crut avoir mal entendu :

\- Quoi ?

\- Cuisinez et mangez. Ça marche pour moi. Faire la cuisine me rend plus attentif à mes sensations et m'aide généralement à y voir plus clair. Vous passez pas mal de temps à essayer d'extraire de vous les mauvaises choses qui vous empoisonnent la vie, pensez aussi à en introduire de bonnes.

Wyatt marqua une pause, puis ajouta comme s'il réalisait la teneur de son propos :

\- Aucun sous-entendu freudien là-dessous bien entendu…

Il lança un coup d'œil innocent à son interlocutrice, passablement amusée.

\- Depuis quand les thérapeutes sont-ils censés donner les trucs qui marchent pour eux ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une vraie thérapie, rappelez-vous… lui fit malicieusement remarquer Gordon Wyatt.


	7. Cuisiner, ou se faire cuisiner

_**Merci merci C-Minuscule! Tes commentaires sont un plaisir à lire! Voilà le suite!**_

Faire la cuisine n'était pas à franchement parler la passion de Kate Beckett, la plupart du temps elle mangeait dehors ou commandait des plats à emporter. Pour saugrenue que lui ait parue l'idée au premier abord, la perspective de s'occuper les mains la séduisait cependant. Encore fallait-il savoir quoi cuisiner… Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait seulement 9h, elle se décida pour un brunch. Elle avait tous les ingrédients à la maison, et les plats qu'elle avait l'intention de préparer ne nécessitaient pas une technique trop élaborée. Elle se lança donc dans la confection d'une omelette, de bacon grillé, de pancakes aux myrtilles et de gaufres.

Elle mesura la farine, cassa les œufs, battit la pâte, découpa, mixa, taillada, grilla, prenant plaisir à agir sur la matière, à simplement fabriquer quelque chose de ses mains. Une fois sa frénésie culinaire achevée, elle considéra d'un œil circonspect tous les mets qu'elle avait préparés. Elle n'eût pas besoin d'une longue réflexion pour arriver à la conclusion suivante : elle serait incapable d'ingurgiter une telle quantité toute seule. De plus, elle avait remarqué qu'elle mangeait plus facilement en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Elle saisit son téléphone et fit défiler ses contacts jusqu'au nom qu'elle avait en tête, hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. La personne au bout du fil décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Hey, murmura Beckett, soudain incapable de trouver une phrase cohérente à dire.

\- Hey, répondit Lanie. Comment vas-tu ma belle ? ajouta-t-elle doucement alors que le silence se prolongeait.

Beckett lutta contre le nœud qui se forma dans sa gorge à l'écoute de la voix soucieuse de Lanie. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, préférant se concentrer sur le but de son appel.

\- En fait j'ai cuisiné… beaucoup trop cuisiné… et je me demandais si tu voulais venir… enfin si tu as le temps… tu es peut-être occupée…

\- Ecoute moi bien ma puce, coupa Lanie, ça fait des jours que je fais le forcing pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi et là tu m'invites à manger, alors si tu penses un seul instant que je vais trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir, tu te trompes lourdement!

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kate et elle reprit la parole d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

\- Viens quand tu veux.

Lanie arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, encore vêtue de sa tenue règlementaire.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Beckett en avisant la blouse bleue que portait le médecin légiste, tu travaillais ? Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé, je…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, lança Lanie sur un ton enjoué, je suis ravie de te voir tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Elle passa le seuil de la porte et serra son amie dans ses bras avant d'ajouter sur un ton faussement confidentiel :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun de mes patients n'ira cafter mon absence.

Elle avisa ensuite les plats croulants de nourriture que Kate avait disposés sur la table basse du salon.

\- Waouh je suis très impressionnée ! Et étonnée aussi… je ne te savais si grande cuisinière.

\- Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué tu sais… minimisa Kate.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et se servirent. Tout en mangeant de bon cœur, Lanie observa son amie à la dérobée. Elle était fatiguée, et toujours aussi amaigrie. Mais elle la trouvait plutôt en meilleure forme que ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis un mois, plus réactive en tout cas.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme les gars étaient heureux d'avoir ton appel l'autre jour…

Kate sourit.

\- Ne leur répète pas, mais parfois je les trouve juste adorables ces deux-là.

\- Oui, renchérit Lanie, sous leurs dehors de gros durs se cache un vrai cœur de guimauve.

Elles mangèrent en silence pendant quelque temps, puis Lanie redemanda :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse au téléphone et comptait bien en savoir un peu plus. Kate posa son assiette et regarda pensivement le mur droit devant elle :

\- Bof, je ne sais pas trop. .. finit-elle par avouer. Fatiguée. Agacée de ne pas pouvoir retourner bosser.

Lanie nota avec une certaine surprise et autant de satisfaction que son amie ne lui avait pas servi le « bien, merci » qui avait été son leitmotiv depuis la fusillade. Elle trouva que c'était plutôt bon signe. Kate avait l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur, si elle pouvait commencer à en parler un peu, cela lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

\- Alors il paraît que tu vois un cuisinier-psychiatre ?demanda-t-elle en déposant à son tour son assiette sur la table.

Beckett hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ça t'aide ?

\- Je… crois oui. Il a une façon intéressante de voir les choses.

\- Il est plutôt doué parait-il.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Esposito.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi…

\- Comment ça « on » ? releva Kate en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu crois que j'allais te laisser traîner avec n'importe qui ? s'indigna Lanie. Espo a fait son boulot, mais j'ai pris des renseignements de mon côté.

\- Comment ?

Lanie était ravie d'avoir éveillé la curiosité de son amie.

\- Ah ah ! Quand j'ai su que ton gars travaillait à Washington, j'ai pensé à mon ancienne collègue, Camille Saroyan, tu sais ?

Kate secoua négativement la tête.

\- On a bossé ensemble à un moment, expliqua le médecin légiste. Elle est à l'Institut Jefferson et je sais que son équipe travaille en collaboration avec le FBI. J'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait me renseigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Beckett.

\- Que tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Et Camille n'est pas du genre à se laisser emballer par le premier venu, au contraire. J'ai toute confiance en son jugement.

Kate lança un regard vaguement attendri à son amie, ne sachant trop si elle appréciait ou non qu'elle complote ainsi dans son dos.

\- C'est gentil Lanie, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner cette peine.

\- Si, la contredit sévèrement la jeune femme. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais tu es fragile et déboussolée Kate. C'est normal que tes amis prennent soin de toi. De toute façon on ne te demande pas ton avis, fin de la discussion !

Elle nota que le visage de Kate se refermait et qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, signe de tension autant que d'intense réflexion. Posant une main amicale sur son avant-bras, elle reprit avec plus de douceur :

\- On est inquiets tu sais... Tous. Espo, Ryan, moi… et Castle aussi.

Beckett haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

\- Y'a pas de raison. Je ne vais pas si mal. Juste quelques cadavres qui hantent ma mémoire, mais je devrais arriver à faire avec. Je suis lieutenant de brigade criminelle, les cadavres c'est mon lot quotidien. Enfin d'habitude…

Et comme d'habitude, le « lieutenant » jouait les durs. Pleine de compassion, Lanie songea que cette façon de serrer les poings et de relever crânement le menton devant l'adversité rendait Kate extrêmement touchante. Elle n'en avait sûrement pas conscience, et Lanie s'abstint sagement de le lui faire remarquer : elle tenait à poursuivre la conversation.

\- Tu dors ? s'enquit-elle.

\- En fait je dormais énormément. Mais Wyatt, le psy, m'a expliqué que parfois l'hypersomnie est un moyen de défense.

\- Un truc que ton cerveau a trouvé pour oublier ?

\- C'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un sommeil réparateur, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi crevée, déclara Beckett avant d'ajouter : depuis qu'on en a parlé je dors moins quand même.

\- Et tu manges ?

\- Je… j'ai pas trop faim, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il a réussi à te faire cuisiner, et le résultat est plutôt savoureux je dois dire. S'il arrive à faire aussi bien avec ce qui se passe là, dit Lanie en désignant le front de Kate, il se pourrait bien que j'aille le féliciter en personne.

Beckett s'amusa l'espace d'un instant à imaginer le grand britannique recevoir les congratulations de la jeune femme. Il serait ravi, à n'en pas douter.

\- C'est sûr que je cogite plus du coup évidemment… dit-elle.

Avant que Lanie n'ait pu lui demander des précisions, elle reprit pensivement :

\- J'ai vu ma vie défiler…

Devant les sourcils froncés de son amie, elle précisa :

\- Quand j'ai pris la balle, j'ai vu ma vie défiler. C'était… bizarre. Les gens…les lieux…tout se succédait à une vitesse effroyable. En même temps j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin... J'ai entendu Castle me dire…me parler, et ensuite je ne sais plus... le trou noir…

\- Tu es restée inconsciente pendant presque trois jours, avança Lanie.

Mais Kate poursuivait sur sa lancée :

\- Ça paraît si insignifiant la vie à ce moment-là… On revoit tous les gens qu'on a aimé, et puis plus rien…

Un silence poignant s'installa quelques secondes avant que Lanie ne le brise d'une voix douce :

\- On s'est tous relayés auprès de toi, tu sais. C'est moi qui étais là quand tu t'es réveillée.

\- Je sais, affirma Kate.

Lanie lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain, puis déclara lentement :

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas… Tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as regardé dans ma direction. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas reconnue, tu étais complètement désorientée. Mais tu as dit quelque chose avant que les infirmières ne débarquent. Un seul mot.

\- Lequel ?

\- Castle.

La lèvre inférieure de Kate subit une violente morsure, tandis que sa propriétaire s'agitait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Lanie hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tenta-t-elle prudemment. Pourtant il me semble que c'est un sujet que tu devrais peut-être aborder avec Monsieur le psy-cuisinier…

Un regard assassin la transperça, ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'écria Kate en se redressant d'un coup. J'ai failli me faire tuer, mon chef est mort par ma faute, et je vais lui demander conseil sur ma vie amoureuse ?

Sa vie amoureuse. Si le médecin légiste eut la sagesse de ne pas relever ce qui sonnait comme un aveu, elle ne laissa pas passer le point précédent.

\- Montgomery n'est pas mort à cause de toi ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. C'était un homme droit. Il avait commis une erreur et pensait que c'était son devoir de la réparer. C'était son choix.

Les yeux de Kate s'emplirent de larmes. Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le dossier du canapé et lutta fort pour ne pas les laisser déborder.

\- Je refuse que tu te culpabilises avec ça Kate, affirma Lanie en cherchant le regard de son amie.

Celle-ci gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Ne voulant pas la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, Lanie choisit de ne pas insister, notant toutefois mentalement de remettre la question sur le tapis si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

A son avis, la jeune inspectrice en avait largement assez bavé avec cette affaire. En tant qu'amie, elle avait assisté à sa descente aux enfers lorsqu'elle était plongée jusqu'au cou dans la résolution du meurtre de sa mère. Elle l'avait vu relever la tête et s'en sortir. Et puis Castle avait déterré le dossier, et Kate avait accepté d'affronter ses vieux démons. Plus forte cette fois car elle n'était pas toute seule. Mais elle avait dû tuer Coonan de sa main, et cela l'avait affectée. Lanie savait aussi à quel point les visites hebdomadaires à Lockwood avaient été éprouvantes. Elle avait dû se sentir trahie en apprenant que Montgomery lui avait dissimulé des informations.

C'était beaucoup pour une seule personne, surtout quand on savait en quelle estime Kate tenait la vérité. Alors oui, elle était forte, mais aussi tellement blessée. Elle méritait un peu de paix. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et Lanie était bien décidée à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sérénité et bonheur prennent un peu plus de place dans la vie de son amie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans un discours improvisé :

\- Tu sais, j'en vois défiler des gens à la morgue. Des parents, des conjoints, des enfants qui viennent reconnaître une personne qui leur est chère. Une fois le choc passé, ils repartent et je ne les revois pas, mais je sais qu'ils sont changés à jamais. Ils ont rencontré la mort. Parce qu'elle a touché l'un des leurs, elle devient réelle. Enfin… ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça…

Un sourire doux-amer apparut sur les lèvres de Beckett. Elle ouvrit les paupières sur un regard fragile. Lanie lui serra gentiment le bras avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais cette fois c'est encore différent, Kate, c'est ta propre mort que tu as regardé en face, ce n'est pas rien. Je crois que c'est normal de te poser des questions sur cette vie que tu as failli perdre. Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Je crois au contraire que c'est le moment parfait pour discuter de ce qui il est important pour toi. On t'a offert un sursis, à toi de voir comment tu veux en profiter, et surtout, avec qui…


	8. Just breathe

_**Ohhhh! Merci pour tous vos messages! Cela me fait énormément plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée! Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit, mais il y aura 12 chapitres en tout dans cette fiction. Et promis, promis, Castle n'est plus si loin! Merci encore, et bonne lecture! Violette**_

Après le départ de Lanie, Kate s'attaqua au nettoyage de sa cuisine qui avait subi d'importants dommages. Cela ne lui prit malheureusement pas autant de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et elle se retrouva vite désœuvrée.

Elle déambula dans son appartement, effleurant l'un ou l'autre livre, des boitiers de DVD, mais rien de la tentait réellement. Que faire pour se changer les idées ? Lanie avait soulevé des questions pertinentes, qu'elle n'était pourtant pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir creuser. Elle regarda avec envie sa barre de force, sachant pourtant qu'il lui était interdit de s'y essayer. Remarquant à quel point le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, elle décida finalement d'aller se balader.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit sa penderie pour en retirer un pull qu'elle enfila aussitôt. En refermant la porte elle capta son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait grand cas de son apparence ces derniers temps, se contentant des gestes d'hygiène élémentaire, passant devant les miroirs sans faire particulièrement attention à l'image réfléchie. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa estomaquée.

Son pantalon et son pull noir ample gommaient les courbes de sa silhouette, lui conférant l'allure d'un personnage fantomatique et éthéré, tandis que ses cheveux tirés en arrière accentuaient la minceur de son visage. Elle défit son chignon, et glissa les doigts dans les mèches emmêlées. Ils étaient tellement longs… cela faisait des années que ses cheveux n'avaient pas atteint une telle longueur. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle devait les couper.

Lentement elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur la surface lisse, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien elle qu'elle voyait. Du bout de l'index, elle traça le contour de son visage, passa doucement sur les joues creusées, sur les cernes sombres qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint.

Elle comprenait enfin les regards navrés que les autres posaient sur elle : elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Son menton trembla légèrement et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Puis elle se détourna brusquement, marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée où elle enfila vivement la paire de baskets qui y traînait, attrapa son sac et sortit précipitamment du loft.

En arrivant dans la rue, elle se sentit happée par une vague de chaleur. Toute la fraîcheur apportée par la pluie nocturne avait disparu, cédant la place à une véritable fournaise. Le soleil était brûlant.

En soupirant, elle remonta dans son appartement, ôta son pull, troqua son tee-shirt contre un débardeur, et se mit en quête d'un chapeau. Elle en avait un, quelque part, elle ne savait plus trop où, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait un. Elle chercha longtemps, et commença à s'agacer de ne pas le trouver. Elle voulait sortir, et elle voulait ce chapeau. Pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle donc pas ?

Après en avoir fouillé la quasi-totalité, elle finit par approcher un tabouret de son placard afin d'explorer la plus haute étagère. Elle agissait avec brusquerie, poussant sans ménagement les différents cartons, de plus en plus énervée au fur et à mesure que ses recherches s'avéraient infructueuses. Elle ignorait obstinément les tiraillements que sa position entraînait au niveau de la cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine, mais soudain un geste un peu plus violent que les autres lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute un carton, qui atterrit fort heureusement à ses côtés.

Allongée par terre, elle serra les poings et laissa échapper un râle de découragement. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, pourtant elle sentit l'eau monter à ses yeux, une fois encore. Se redressant, elle se morigéna : elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer pour un stupide chapeau !

La boîte s'était entrouverte en heurtant le sol, et il s'en échappait ce qui ressemblait à un foulard. Intriguée, car elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du contenu du carton, elle souleva les rabats et tira sur le tissu coloré. Lorsque le foulard parut se démultiplier à l'infini, elle comprit : elle venait de mettre la main sur ses affaires de magie. Elle sortit tour à tour une fausse baguette magique, des pièces truquées, plusieurs jeux de cartes, et nombre d'accessoires avec lesquels elle se rappelait avoir passé des heures à s'entraîner. Tout au fond, elle trouva un simple chapeau de feutre noir.

Pleine de nostalgie, elle repensa à la fois où son grand-père le lui avait donné. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de chapeau claque pour en faire sortir un lapin, comme tout magicien qui se respecte. Son grand-père lui avait prêté ce chapeau, mais elle l'avait déjà vu le porter et lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas un vrai chapeau magique. Elle se rappelait encore ce qu'il lui avait répondu :

« La magie, Katie, ne se trouve pas dans les objets, mais dans les mains du magicien… »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle frotta un peu le couvre-chef pour le débarrasser de la poussière qui le recouvrait, puis l'observa attentivement. Ce n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle avait cherché avec tant de ténacité, mais puisqu'il lui était littéralement tombé dessus, elle supposait qu'il ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Oui, décida-t-elle en le posant sur sa tête, ce chapeau était parfait. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses.

Cette après-midi-là, elle marcha longtemps dans les rues écrasées de soleil. Elle erra sans but particulier, attentive à simplement s'accorder à la pulsation de la ville. Les gens marchaient autour d'elle, pressés pour la plupart. Ils avaient un but, un endroit où se rendre. Quelqu'un les attendait quelque part. Elle les enviait, elle qui avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans des limbes incertains.

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle entendit de la musique. Un homme était assis sur un muret, grattant sur sa guitare une mélodie tranquille et douce, qui lui donna envie de se poser quelques instants.

Elle s'adossa au mur de pierre chauffé par le soleil. Appréciant la solidité du contact, elle savoura la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Elle offrit son visage à l'astre solaire, essayant d'absorber son rayonnement, cherchant à réchauffer chaque parcelle de son être. La lumière du soir filtrait sous ses paupières closes. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer baigner dans une bulle de lumière dorée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit chaude et légère. Un peu plus vivante.

Cela ne dura pas. Le halo jaune éclatant se teinta de miel, se changea en jaune orangé, puis en une nuance d'orange beaucoup plus violente. Ensuite la couleur qui emplit ses yeux et sa tête fut le rouge. Le rouge des plaies béantes et de la mort. Rouge sang.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, elle reconnut soudain la chanson Just Breathe, de Pearl Jam. C'était une chanson qu'elle aimait bien, et à cet instant c'est ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire : simplement respirer.

 _Yes, I understand that every life must end,  
As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, _

Elle le savait, elle le comprenait, que chaque vie devait se terminer un jour. Dans l'absolu, elle savait que la mort faisait partie de la vie. Elle savait aussi que si c'était dur pour ceux qui restaient, on pouvait apprendre à accepter. Ce qu'elle avait omis, c'est qu'elle en était capable. Elle s'était laissée entraînée par les sirènes trompeuses de l'oubli. Mais elle ne choisissait pas la facilité : elle se battait. Comme Montgomery l'avait dit, elle parlait pour les morts. C'était son boulot, sa mission. Il était parti, mais elle était toujours là. C'était à elle de reprendre le flambeau.

 _Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love  
Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none _

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était chanceuse elle aussi : elle avait dans sa vie des gens à aimer, et des gens qui l'aimaient. Des gens pour se tenir debout à ses côtés. Des gens pour l'accompagner dans cette bataille, sans se soucier de savoir si la victoire serait au rendez-vous.

 _Stay with me..._

« Reste avec moi Kate… Ne me quitte pas… Reste avec moi… Kate je t'aime… Je t'aime Kate… »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Castle…

 _Let's just breathe…_

C'est ce qu'on a envie de dire à ceux qui partent : respire. Encore juste une inspiration, fil ténu qui raccroche à la vie. Mais cette vie s'éteint dans un dernier souffle. Et la respiration de ceux qui restent vient se charger de sanglots.

Kate ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle gonfla doucement ses poumons et expira le plus lentement possible. La musique l'enveloppa, et elle ne prêta plus aucune attention aux paroles pour mieux se laisser bercer par la voix rauque de l'homme. Il y avait dans cette mélodie quelque chose d'à la fois triste et solennel qui faisait écho chez elle à un niveau profond. Elle laissa filer les malheurs, les peines et les tracas.

Lorsque le silence se fit, Kate se leva et s'approcha de l'homme, s'étonnant de ne pas le voir ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva tout près de lui. Elle avisa alors la canne blanche à ses côtés, et elle comprit : il était aveugle.

\- Salut, déclara-t-elle pour lui signaler sa présence.

Il n'eût pas l'air surpris.

\- Salut.

De type afro-américain, il portait une multitude de nattes rassemblées en catogan, un jean bleu délavé et un tee-shirt jaune sérigraphié d'un symbole peace and love. Et un sourire éclatant. Il était de ces personnes dont on n'a pas besoin de savoir grand'chose pour ressentir la présence vibrante. Comme Kate, il ne semblait pas non plus du genre bavard. Après quelques minutes de silence, il déclara simplement :

\- J'ai une chanson pour toi.

Il gratta quelques accords sur sa guitare, puis chanta d'une voix grave et harmonieuse qui remua Kate jusqu'au creux de l'estomac. Fearless de Cindy Lauper. Le refrain résonna de façon particulière aux oreilles de Kate.

Fearless.

C'était ça.

La peur.

C'était la peur qui la paralysait. Pas la tristesse, ni la culpabilité, ni la colère. La peur. La prise de conscience fut comme un coup de poignard.

Elle avait peur. Peur du noir et peur de la mort. Peur d'oublier et peur de se souvenir. Peur de tomber, peur de souffrir.

Mais aussi peur d'avancer. Peur de vivre, peur de croire, peur de changer. Peur d'elle-même.

Elle se figea, sidérée, réalisant toutefois qu'il était peut-être temps de se pencher honnêtement sur la question.


	9. Prise de conscience

_**Hey! Merci aux fidèles pour vos messages! Oui le dernier chapitre était plus court, et celui-ci aussi, mais les suivants seront à nouveau plus longs! Dernier chapitre avant l'apparition de l'écrivain tant attendu ;-)**_

Gordon Gordon Wyatt attendait déjà assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

\- Vous paraissez plus grande aujourd'hui, lança-t-il à sa non-patiente lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

Beckett sourit et remonta légèrement le tissu de son pantalon pour découvrir ses chaussures.

\- Sans doute parce que j'ai mis des talons.

Gordon Gordon la regarda attentivement s'assoir, étonné par sa voix enjouée. Ces talons n'avaient rien d'anodin, il l'aurait parié. La jeune femme ne semblait cependant pas décidée à lui donner de plus amples informations, aussi poursuivit-il :

\- Peut-être… Mais il y a autre chose également. Vous semblez… plus droite. Comme si quelque chose en vous s'était aligné, précisa-t-il en traçant dans l'air une ligne verticale.

Cet homme avait vraiment l'œil, ne put s'empêcher de songer encore une fois Beckett avant d'expliquer :

\- Je crois que j'ai réalisé un certain nombre de choses qui m'aident à sortir de ma torpeur.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

\- Oui, enfin… je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir résolu quoi que ce soit pour autant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, aucune certitude sur la marche à suivre…

\- « Le doute est le commencement de la sagesse » énonça doctement Gordon Wyatt.

Elle soupira. La sagesse, elle n'en demandait pas tant. Elle voulait juste apaiser un peu son esprit et récupérer une vie normale. Prendre conscience de ce qui la minait était une chose. Dire les mots, donner à cette impression une réalité sonore, laisser quelqu'un les entendre… C'était difficile. Elle se fit violence : elle devait en parler si elle voulait que les choses changent.

\- Je crois que ce qui m'empêche d'avancer, c'est la peur, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Peur de quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir peur de tout. Et ça ne me ressemble pas.

Sa gorge se noua et elle croisa les bras à hauteur de son estomac, arrondissant légèrement les épaules comme si un poids trop lourd pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux en tout cas, commenta Wyatt.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous en parle ? renchérit froidement Kate.

\- Parce que vous êtes devenue accro à mon thé et que c'est le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé pour continuer à en boire ? suggéra le britannique en souriant.

Mais sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère tomba complètement à plat.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, dit Kate d'une toute petite voix. A pleurer.

Comment était-elle passée de la peur à regretter de ne pas pouvoir pleurer ? Il avait du mal à la suivre et songea que c'était bon signe. En général lorsque les gens deviennent obscurs et incohérents, c'est que leur psychisme commence à lâcher prise et que l'on touche au nœud du problème.

\- Et pourquoi donc voudriez-vous pleurer ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Mon capitaine est mort. Il s'est sacrifié. Pour moi. Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour pleurer.

Elle avait parlé plus sèchement que nécessaire. Mais c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas pleuré la mort de Montgomery.

\- Je crois que j'ai juste voulu oublier… Ça fait tellement mal… murmura-t-elle.

Elle paraissait si fragile à ce moment. Presque une enfant.

\- Il existe des étapes dans le travail de deuil vous savez, déclara doucement l'ex-psychiatre.

Elle savait.

\- Le déni. La colère, la culpabilité. La négociation. La tristesse. Et si l'on arrive à sortir de cette profonde douleur, l'acceptation, récita-t-elle machinalement.

Elle avait étudié le processus de deuil à l'école de police. Et surtout, elle était passée par là.

\- On dit classiquement qu'il est important de partager ce que l'on ressent avec des proches. Mais, pour ma part, je crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de forcément tout décortiquer, tout analyser. Parfois ce qui aide, c'est simplement d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer…

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois pas entourée, soupira Kate. Tout le monde est adorable avec moi. Pourtant… je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas.

\- Mmmhhh… cela suppose de lâcher le contrôle, de vous montrer sous un jour plus vulnérable…. C'est peut-être ce qui vous fait si peur ?

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que si je me laissais aller, le monde entier s'écroulerait, acquiesça la jeune femme avant d'ironiser : Un peu mégalo non ?

La main de Wyatt vint se poser sur l'épaule de Beckett dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Soyez indulgente avec vous-même, Kate. Tout ceci a un sens dans votre histoire. Vous avez eu besoin d'être forte et de tenir le coup lors du décès de votre mère. Et récemment, vous avez failli mourir. Ça secoue ce genre de choses, même quand on est lieutenant de police.

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour montrer qu'elle suivait les explications, ne s'expliquant pas pourquoi cela la touchait tellement.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous simplement pas trouvé la bonne épaule pour pleurer… déclara encore le britannique.

\- Peut-être, admit-elle.

Elle resta pensive quelques instant, durant lesquels l'ancien psychiatre se garda d'intervenir. Il lui semblait important de la laisser trouver elle-même les liens qui lui apparaissaient comme pertinents.

\- Il y a autre chose aussi…

Elle prit une inspiration, mais garda les yeux rivés au sol lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

\- Mon partenaire, c'est compliqué entre nous…

\- Votre partenaire ? Un collègue ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, il n'est pas flic. Il est écrivain. Il me suit sur mes enquêtes. Pour ses recherches.

Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, bien consciente que ses explications étaient plus qu'embrouillées. Gordon Gordon fit quant à lui appel à toute la neutralité dont il était capable pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa jubilation interne. La situation lui évoquait étrangement la relation complexe qu'entretenait un certain agent du FBI et une anthropologue judiciaire très connue.

\- Des problèmes d'ordre sentimentaux ? s'enquit-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui rendit Beckett soupçonneuse.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Une intuition, sourit-il.

\- Vous avez visé juste, admit-elle. J'ai un peu de mal à y voir clair dans notre relation.

\- Je m'étonne tout de même : pourquoi vous poser ces questions justement maintenant ?

Kate se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassée.

\- Eh bien... parce que lorsque j'ai été touchée par la balle, je l'ai entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait.

\- Je vois, commenta sobrement Wyatt. Et vous ?

Elle mordilla longuement sa lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que… les choses me convenaient comme elles étaient. Je n'ai pas envie de tout remettre en cause, de tout changer.

\- Pourquoi le faire alors ?

\- C'est inévitable ! s'écria-t-elle. S'il souhaite plus, quel intérêt peut-il bien trouver à continuer comme avant ?

\- Je pense que le détenteur de cette réponse n'est pas en face de vous ma chère. J'imagine que vous avez déjà dû considérablement retourner le problème dans votre jolie petite tête, mais avez-vous envisagé cette chose toute simple que l'on appelle une conversation ?

A ces mots le visage de Kate se ferma.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit, fit remarquer Gordon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Kate.

\- En fait… je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'accident. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle.

\- Et vous lui en avez donné ? s'enquit Wyatt.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il me semblerait tout de même nécessaire de mettre les choses au point. Vous avez besoin de savoir où vous en êtes, ce que vous représentez l'un pour l'autre.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, en quelque sorte.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement cette fois.

\- Il voulait que je me retire de l'enquête. Mais c'est impossible, c'est ma mère ! Il m'a demandé de penser aux gens qui m'aimaient, à mon père, à Josh… Je lui ai demandé s'il tenait à moi, lui aussi.

Remarquant la surprise dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, Kate tenta de se justifier :

\- J'étais en colère ! Et puis je crois que… j'avais peur qu'il ne me pose la question, à moi. C'était plus facile de dégainer la première.

\- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Il a dit que je me cachais. Derrière le meurtre de ma mère. Et dans des relations qui ne mènent nulle part avec des hommes que je n'aime pas.

\- Ouch ! compatit l'ancien psychiatre.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Je l'avais bien cherché je suppose.

\- Ça vous a fait réfléchir dirait-on...

\- Je me suis sentie lâche… je déteste ça. Pourtant… je ne crois pas l'être. Je ne me suis pas cachée, pas exprès en tout cas.

\- Bien sûr, déclara gentiment le britannique, vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez, avec ce que vous saviez. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'aller de l'avant. On se crée parfois des obligations qui deviennent obsolètes avec le temps, parce qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte que les choses avaient évolué, que l'on avait soi-même évolué.

Kate se figea et regarda Gordon Gordon, comme frappée par l'évidence.

\- Vous avez raison.

Elle se leva et descendit rapidement les marches, se retournant encore pour ajouter :

\- Je dois y aller ! A demain !

Cette fois-là, ce fut à Wyatt de rester en plan. Il se demanda longtemps ce qu'il avait pu dire de si judicieux.


	10. Connexion, déconnexion

_**Voilà le moment tant attendu, je crois! J'ai remanié ce chapitre parce qu'à l'origine j'avais utilisé le vouvoiement entre nos deux héros, mais là ça m'écorchait un peu les oreilles. Et puis la deuxième partie de ce chapitre faisait initialement partie du chapitre suivant, du coup ce chapitre est plus long et le suivant sera plus court, mais je trouve que c'est plus logique ainsi. Bonne lecture! Violette**_

Kate rédigea un message tout simple : « Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? » et sélectionna le nom des deux correspondants qu'elle voulait joindre. La petite enveloppe clignota puis disparut de l'écran, lui notifiant que les SMS étaient bien partis. Elle reposa ensuite son portable sur la table, saisit sa tasse de café et trempa les lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Un signal sonore se fit entendre moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de regarder qui avait répondu, même si au fond elle était certaine de l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Le message demandait simplement « Où ? ».

Elle ferma les yeux et inscrivit le nom de l'endroit qui s'était dessiné dans son esprit.

….

Central Park est un immense espace de verdure au milieu de la ville de New-York. Les passant s'y croisent, s'y mêlent, s'y frôlent. Tous, ils ont une histoire que l'on peut essayer de deviner en les observant.

Cette jeune femme par exemple, elle est assise, stoïque en apparence, alors qu'elle se sent horriblement nerveuse. Tout son corps fourmille des mouvements qu'elle s'efforce de réprimer. Le temps ressemble à un espace élastique qui tantôt la comprime tantôt lui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Dans une tentative de réassurance, elle relève ses pieds pour les poser sur le banc, laissant choir ses chaussures au passage, puis elle entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Elle est à deux doigts de se bercer, comme le font les petits enfants qui cherchent à chasser l'angoisse qui les étreint.

Un homme arrive. Il la reconnaît tout de suite. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, c'est vers elle que son regard est irrémédiablement attiré.

Il croit d'abord qu'elle a coupé ses cheveux, mais il se rend compte qu'ils sont simplement emprisonnés dans le col de sa veste. Au moment même où cette pensée l'effleure, elle passe une main derrière sa nuque pour dégager sa chevelure, qui retombe sur son dos en longues mèches ondulées.

Il s'approche, hésitant. Il avance lentement. Un pas, puis un autre. Il n'est plus très loin d'elle maintenant.

Elle lève la tête, comme si elle l'avait senti. Ses yeux se posent directement sur lui.

Ils se figent tous les deux, elle assise et lui debout. Pour un temps, ils se retrouvent dans un monde à part, une bulle inviolable où leurs deux existences se connectent et fusionnent.

Puis les bruits parviennent à nouveau à leurs oreilles. C'est l'été, le carrousel est ouvert, les enfants courent dans tous les sens et crient leur joie. L'air sent le pop-corn et la barbe-à-papa.

C'est elle qui bouge la première. Elle se lève, elle remet ses chaussures, elle prend une grande inspiration. Il attend, immobile. Mais lorsqu'elle esquisse un pas dans sa direction, c'est lui qui franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparent encore.

A présent ils sont face à face. Leurs regards ne se sont pas lâchés. Chacun paraît chercher quelque chose dans celui de l'autre. Elle a l'air totalement impassible. Pourtant, si l'on observe bien, on voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

L'émotion monte, devient presque palpable. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent, sa respiration devient chaotique. L'homme n'a toujours pas bougé, il semble paralysé. Dans ses yeux on peut lire une tristesse infinie.

La jeune femme se met à osciller, légèrement d'abord, puis de plus en plus tandis qu'elle se laisse complètement submerger par l'émotion qu'elle a mis tant d'énergie à maîtriser jusqu'ici. Des sanglots silencieux déchirent sa poitrine.

Finalement, il passe ses bras autour d'elle et l'attire contre lui. Alors, enfin, elle libère les larmes trop longtemps contenues.

…

Beckett avait perdu toute notion du temps. Dans sa tête défilaient des d'images enchevêtrées qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis des jours, des semaines, se relâchait, s'écoulant de son corps par la voie des pleurs qui la secouaient.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'écrivain bouger, elle agrippa d'un geste instinctif les pans de son manteau. Pour le retenir encore un peu, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Peut-être aussi pour repousser le moment où ils allaient devoir discuter. Mais surtout parce qu'en se retrouvant en sa présence, elle avait l'impression de reprendre enfin contact avec elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit capable de parler, elle dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Je suis vivante Castle.

Pour toute réponse, il resserra son étreinte.

Elle resta encore quelques instants contre lui, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne, s'apaisant lentement à son contact. Enfin elle se dégagea doucement, s'éloignant à peine. Il la laissa partir comme à regret, les yeux toujours aussi tristes :

\- Je suis tellement désolé… murmura-t-il.

Tout le visage de la jeune femme témoigna de son incompréhension :

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être moi, soupira Castle en s'asseyant lourdement sur le banc. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai déterré le dossier de ta mère, c'est moi qui t'ai poussée à remuer tout ça. Et on t'a tiré dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a appuyé sur la gâchette… tenta Kate en prenant place à côté de lui.

\- C'est tout comme ! s'écria l'écrivain. Montgomery est mort ! Tu as failli mourir, et c'est de ma faute !

Il avait l'air complètement retourné. Le cœur de Beckett se serra quand elle comprit dans quelles affres de culpabilité il était plongé depuis qu'elle avait pris cette balle.

\- Castle… tu as vraiment l'impression que tu peux t'immiscer comme tu veux dans ma vie ?

Il lui lança un regard qui disait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ok, c'est ce que tu penses, décoda Beckett. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une impression. J'ai accepté Castle. Si j'avais préféré laisser tout ça de côté, je te l'aurais dit. Et ne doute pas un seul instant que j'aurais su faire ce qu'il fallait pour que tu respectes ma volonté.

\- Je n'aurais rien fait sans ton consentement.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, le croyant sincèrement. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si gentille avec moi. Si je n'avais pas mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas, tous ces secrets n'auraient pas été mis à jour, toutes ses vies n'auraient pas été mises en danger. Surtout pas la tienne.

Il releva la tête, nota les traits tirés de Kate, les cernes sous ses yeux, les pommettes saillantes. Il s'en voulut plus encore, si c'était possible. Elle tourna son visage vers le carrousel et regarda pensivement les chevaux de bois tourner à allure régulière.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

Il soupira.

\- En partie oui.

\- Il y a une autre raison ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Bien sûr qu'il y en a une.

Son ton était lourd de sous-entendus. Elle se sentit rougir, parfaitement consciente de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. D'ailleurs Castle poursuivait déjà :

\- Pour dire les choses clairement, je ne voulais pas me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Josh. Je crois… je crois que je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure, avoua-t-il.

Il serrait les dents de manière si vindicative que Beckett ne douta pas une seconde qu'il serait effectivement passé à l'acte.

\- La violence ne résout rien Castle… dit-elle doucement.

La colère se retira du visage de l'écrivain aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, remplacée par une expression beaucoup plus mélancolique. En effet, cela ne résoudrait rien. Il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation. C'était Kate qui avait toutes les cartes en mains à présent, et il ne connaissait pas son jeu. D'un geste empreint de délicatesse, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme et murmura sur un ton plein de regrets :

\- Tu sais quoi Kate ? Au diable Josh...

Il se leva brusquement, chuchota encore un « Je suis désolé » si ténu que Beckett ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Surprise par son brusque départ, Kate s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Le SMS disait : « Je suis devant chez toi ».

Elle réfléchit rapidement, et laissa finalement Castle disparaître à l'horizon. Comme le lui avait fait comprendre Gordon Gordon, elle avait évolué. Elle avait laissé certaines situations s'enliser depuis bien trop longtemps.

…

\- Enfin Kate c'est n'importe quoi ! lança Josh, très énervé.

Beckett était adossée à l'îlot central qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Le visage fermé, les bras croisés, elle ne bougeait pas plus qu'une pierre. Il détestait lorsqu'elle se retranchait ainsi derrière un mur de stoïcisme. Ou du moins était-ce ce qu'elle tentait de faire. En réalité, elle paraissait simplement triste. Misérable, même. Le médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et tenta de lui saisir les mains, mais elle eût un mouvement de recul qui le dissuada d'insister.

\- Ecoute, dit-il doucement, tu as failli mourir, c'est un traumatisme important. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre une décision aussi importante.

Il lui parlait sur un ton égal et mesuré, pourtant elle sentit un mouvement de colère à l'intérieur d'elle-même : personne n'avait à lui dicter sa conduite. Elle prenait les décisions qu'elle voulait au moment où elle le décidait.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes patients Josh, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Kate capta son regard blessé et soupira à son tour. Il essayait simplement d'arrondir les angles, de sauver leur relation. Elle sentait son cœur vaciller à l'idée du mal qu'elle lui faisait. Mais la soudaineté de sa prise de conscience n'en amoindrissait pas l'implacable évidence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle reprenait sa vie en main et elle savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

\- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle, c'est que je ne ferai jamais le poids face à tes patients. C'est ta passion, c'est ce qui te porte, et c'est ce qui m'a attirée chez toi.

\- Tu m'as demandé de rester et je suis resté. Je l'ai fait pour toi Kate, protesta le médecin sur un ton las.

\- Je sais… Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre tu voudras repartir. En Afrique ou ailleurs, loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêchera de réaliser ce qui est important pour toi. Je ne veux pas te priver de tes rêves Josh. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer aux miens.

Josh secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale : il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et voilà qu'elle s'en servait comme argument pour le quitter.

\- Regardons les choses en face, murmura Kate, nous ne cherchons pas la même chose.

\- _Plus_ la même chose, corrigea Josh avec amertume, puisqu'il avait un temps où ça te convenait très bien. Quelque chose a changé. C'est l'écrivain c'est ça ? Si je l'avais sous la main, je crois que je lui collerais mon poing sur la figure.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et leurs pulsions guerrières…

\- N'importe quoi ! siffla-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui fais n'importe quoi Kate ! hurla soudain Josh, à bout. C'est toi qui es en train de rompre avec moi ! C'est toi qui nous fais du mal !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes. C'était un coup bas de lui faire endosser la responsabilité de ce chaos, le fait qu'elle soit l'initiatrice de cette discussion ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour elle. Pourtant elle releva le menton et serra la mâchoire, consciente qu'il était simplement malheureux et tentait de la faire réagir. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et Josh la connaissait suffisamment bien pour en être convaincu. Personne ne pouvait arrêter Kate Beckett.

Lorsqu'il partit, elle resta longtemps immobile, submergée par les souvenirs. Les restaurants, les balades à motos, les discussions passionnées sur leurs métiers respectifs, les fous-rires… Bizarrement, seuls les bons moments lui revenaient, lui donnant soudainement l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Elle tenta de respirer tranquillement et de garder son calme. Elle y parvint quelques minutes, puis échoua lamentablement et sanglota contre le battant de la porte d'entrée une bonne partie de la soirée. Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'à son lit elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas enlevé sa veste. Ce constat lui parut si pathétique que ses pleurs redoublèrent pour ne se tarir que tard dans la nuit, lorsque l'épuisement eût enfin la clémence de l'aider à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	11. Ode à la joie

_**Hello! Alors voilà la fin, je poste les deux derniers chapitres ensemble, ils se suivent! J'ai pris plaisir à retrouver cette fic, à la remanier, et à lire vos messages! Merci à vous! Violette**_

Le lendemain, elle ne laissa pas à Gordon Gordon le temps de commenter sa mine de papier mâché.

\- J'ai revu mon partenaire et j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami, annonça-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Le britannique ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Eh ben, vous n'avez pas chômé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Kate hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures, comme si une fois que le barrage avait cédé, elle n'avait plus pu endiguer les flots. Elle était littéralement lessivée.

En soupirant, elle s'assit pesamment sur la portion d'escalier qui était devenue sa place attitrée et resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait ?

\- Mon avis vous savez… dit-il en balayant l'air de la main comme pour chasser un insecte insignifiant. La bonne question c'est : est-ce que c'est mieux ou moins bien qu'avant ?

Bonne question, en effet. Avant, elle ne passait pas la moitié de la nuit à pleurer. Avant, elle dormait. Avant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le cœur en miette. Avant tout glissait sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Mais avant, elle était comme morte à l'intérieur. La souffrance était-elle vraiment le prix à payer pour pouvoir se sentir vivant ?

Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Je n'en sais franchement rien, soupira-t-elle.

\- Comment vous sentez vous?

Deuxième bonne question. Comment se sentait-elle ? Triste. Coupable. Triste. Amère. Triste.

\- Triste surtout. Il faut croire que les relations heureuses, ce n'est pas pour moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

\- Ce n'était pas, corrigea machinalement Wyatt.

\- Quoi ?

Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres du thérapeute :

\- Répétez après moi : ce n'était pas pour moi. Au passé.

\- A quoi ça servirait ? contra la policière.

\- Allez, allez lancez-vous, insista Wyatt en s'amusant de la résistance de sa pseudo-patiente.

\- Ce _n'était_ pas pour moi, capitula-t-elle avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

\- Voilà ! Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! s'enthousiasma l'ancien psychiatre.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que parce que je l'ai dit, ça va tout changer ?

L'ironie perçait clairement dans la question, mais Gordon Gordon ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, ma chère, du pouvoir que les mots peuvent avoir.

La remarque arracha à Beckett un sourire mi-amusé, mi-nostalgique.

\- On croirait entendre Castle…

\- Votre partenaire.

Alors qu'elle confirmait d'un signe de tête, Wyatt observa l'expression de la jeune femme passer par toute une palette d'émotions.

\- Qu'a-t-il donc de si spécial ce fameux écrivain ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La question la prit au dépourvu et la laissa sans voix. Troisième bonne question du jour : qu'avait donc Castle de si spécial ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé et l'idée lui paraissait presque incongrue. Il était juste… Castle.

\- Comme ça, sans réfléchir, dîtes-moi simplement ce qui vous vient, l'encouragea Wyatt après quelques secondes de latence.

\- Il me fait rire, finit par déclarer Kate, la gorge curieusement nouée.

Elle se méprit devant le silence songeur de Wyatt et tenta de se justifier :

\- Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, je sais. Souvent il se comporte de façon totalement puérile et fait tout pour m'exaspérer. Mais, vous savez, il a cette façon de voir les choses… un peu folle et parfois poétique. Il a l'air de pouvoir rire de tout, il rend la vie plus légère, moins sérieuse…

L'ex-psychiatre sourit :

\- Il réveille votre enfant intérieur.

\- Oui, confirma la jeune femme, c'est tellement… joyeux.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'on mésestimait trop souvent la joie, approuva Gordon Gordon avec conviction. Comme si c'était une émotion trop enfantine ou trop simpliste pour être réellement prise au sérieux. Mais à mes yeux, et là je vous parle tout à fait personnellement et non en tant que thérapeute, je veux dire le thérapeute que je ne suis pas, c'est par excellence une émotion qui amène la vie dans la vie. C'est ce qui fait que nous ne faisons pas que survivre. Et je pense que c'est une ressource d'une puissance incroyable.

\- Trop peut-être, soupira Kate.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ces gens qui sont tellement à l'aise, tellement…solaires, ils débarquent dans votre vie, chamboulent tout sur leur passage, et…

\- Et rendent la vie un peu plus vivante, ce qui n'est pas un mal, termina Wyatt.

\- Oui, admit Kate. Mais ils finissent toujours par vous briser le cœur, alors parfois je me demande : pourquoi prendre le risque ?

A sa grande surprise, le britannique fut secoué d'un grand rire. A demi vexée, elle attendit qu'il s'explique, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire sous son regard faussement scandalisé.

\- Ma grand-mère, qui est une lady anglaise ayant atteint l'âge canonique de cent un ans, habitant une petite maison recouverte de rosier grimpants, ma grand-mère disais-je, pourrait parler comme cela. Mais vous, ma chère ? Non mais regardez-vous !

\- Quoi vous insinuez que je n'ai pas la classe d'une lady c'est cela ? J'aime bien les rosiers grimpants pourtant, le taquina-t-elle, amusée dans le fond par sa soudaine hilarité.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ma chère enfant, mais il est évident que vous n'en avez aucunement l'âge. A quoi vous servirait votre vie si ce n'est justement à prendre des risques ?

Il avait raison bien sûr. Il fallait savoir se laisser porter par le courant. On ne pouvait pas ranger les gens et les sentiments dans des boîtes bien étiquetées pour les garder sous contrôle. Elle le savait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que ce serait tellement plus facile.

\- Vous croyez que les gens peuvent changer ? demanda-t-elle pensivement.

La réponse de tarda pas, simple et concise.

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez arrêté la psychologie…

L'ancien psychiatre sourit avant de continuer :

\- En revanche je crois que l'on peut apprendre à se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Certaines personnes nous poussent à être ce que nous sommes de mieux. Après, nous avons toujours le choix : rester dans notre zone confort, ou évoluer.

Beckett accueillit cette déclaration par une moue dubitative.

\- Je vais faire une hypothèse d'accord ? lui proposa Gordon Gordon. Je crois que vous vous méfiez de cet homme, parce que vous pensez qu'il est puéril, inconstant, volage peut-être. Vous vous demandez si votre confiance est bien placée. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, et je peux me tromper bien sûr, mais dans tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous a jamais fait faux bond. Alors en l'état actuel des choses vous avez la meilleure preuve qui soit : il _est_ toujours là pour vous. Il me semblait que le truc des flics, c'était justement de s'attacher aux faits…

Cet homme était trop malin, l'air de rien il démolissait ses certitudes à coups d'arguments aussi subtils qu'imparables. Bien que passablement agacée, Kate devait admettre que sa vision des choses était extrêmement pertinente.

Castle avait tout vécu et tout traversé avec elle. Il avait été présent pour elle. Malgré elle lorsque cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Si elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, elle appréciait que quelqu'un ose contester ses décisions et se mettre en travers de sa route. C'était rassurant d'avoir un garde-fou lorsqu'elle perdait pied. Malheureusement, Castle avait aussi un côté inconstant et charmeur, ravi d'exposer ses conquêtes. L'aspect public de son personnage lui déplaisait. Tout au long de leur partenariat, elle avait toutefois pu constater qu'il pouvait également se montrer plein d'attention, de tact, de profondeur.

Elle avait tant nié ce qui se passait entre eux qu'elle avait l'impression de découvrir seulement maintenant à quel point leur relation était ambiguë et complexe. Au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas trop où tout cela la mènerait, les mènerait. Une certitude pourtant se détachait de toute cette réflexion : elle n'imaginait pas continuer le chemin sans lui.


	12. Des fils de sucre plein les doigts

Des fils de sucre plein les doigts

Elle lui avait à nouveau donné rendez-vous dans le parc. Entre Alexis et Martha, le loft de Castle était beaucoup trop peuplé à son goût, et elle n'aurait pas supporté une autre scène pénible à son appartement. Un frisson glacé parcourut sans prévenir sa colonne vertébrale. Et s'il refusait ? Elle s'exhorta au calme : elle allait d'abord lui demander, ensuite elle aviserait. Elle le regarda quelques instants s'amuser des facéties des enfants qui jouaient non loin du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il avait l'air au moins aussi fatigué qu'elle, ses épaules étaient plus voûtées que d'habitude. Pourtant son visage s'éclaira d'une joie non feinte lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur et elle se détendit un peu.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle tout en prenant place auprès de lui.

\- Hey ! Chouette chapeau, remarqua-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle doucement. Il appartenait à mon grand-père.

\- Oh ! C'est un chapeau de magicien alors !

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Eh bien, ce chapeau n'a pas l'air tout récent, et tu m'as dit un jour que ton grand-père pratiquait la magie alors…

Bien sûr. Elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Il écoutait tout, il enregistrait le moindre détail de sa vie personnelle. C'était à la fois charmant et un peu flippant. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis prit la parole sur un ton incertain :

\- Je suis désolée. Pour hier. Je ne voulais pas… ça ne me ressemble pas tellement de craquer comme ça.

\- Aucun problème, la rassura gentiment l'écrivain, je suis toujours là pour toi, non ? Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le rappeler.

\- Non, Castle, je suis vraiment désolée, s'obstina Beckett.

\- Quoi, tu as honte d'avoir pleuré dans mes bras c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, évitant son regard, mais il devina à son expression qu'il avait visé juste. Il plaça une main sur le genou de la jeune femme, et expliqua avec douceur :

\- Je suis toujours impressionné Kate. Par ta force, par ton courage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait eu l'impression de déposer ses armes à ses pieds et voilà qu'il lui disait que sa force était intacte ?

\- Castle, ne le prends pas mal. Tu es… gentil. Mais parfois je me dis que tu me vois comme un des héros de tes livres.

Il hocha la tête, pensif, puis demanda :

\- Tu te rappelles, quand nous étions dans la chambre froide ? Tu as dit que tu aimerais être dans un de mes livres, pour que je puisse réécrire la fin.

Elle acquiesça. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Le soir quand elle fermait les yeux, elle se sentait encore parfois suffoquer d'angoisse en croyant inspirer une bouffée d'air glacé. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Castle. Il avait marqué une pause, partageant sans doute le même terrible souvenir avec elle. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, écrire, c'est une manière de créer le monde tel que l'on voudrait qu'il soit. Mais toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Tu regardes le monde tel qu'il est, et tu te bats pour le rendre meilleur. J'aimerais t'écrire une fin où les méchants sont punis et les bons récompensés, où l'amour triomphe et tout le monde est heureux. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire une telle chose. Mais je peux le rêver, et j'aime assez croire que, parfois, nos rêves se réalisent.

Kate lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- Merci Castle, souffla-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sorti un petit caillou et un bouton rouge nacré. Après les avoir examinés quelques instants, elle remit le bouton dans sa poche et tendit le caillou à Castle.

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu demander des explications qu'elle n'aurait pas su lui donner.

\- Ne demande pas.

Il prit un air étonné mais respecta sa demande, se concentrant sur l'objet qu'elle venait de lui confier. Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu as vu ? Ce caillou n'a l'air de rien, mais en fait, il est magnifique. Regarde comme il s'illumine au soleil !

Ce n'était pas la pierre scintillante que Kate observait, mais l'éclat dans les yeux de l'écrivain. Il capta son regard et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ne se détourna pas, ignorant qu'il était à son tour subjugué par la lumière qu'il pouvait lire sans ses yeux verts.

\- Tu m'expliqueras un jour ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as déjà tout compris…

Il sonda son regard. Elle souriait simplement sans rien dire. Il savait la valeur intrinsèque de ces petits objets en apparence tellement banals, mais qui sont si puissants, car ils sont des catalyseurs de rêve. Tout en se défendant de croire à la magie, elle gardait toujours sur elle la montre de son père et portait en permanence autour de son cou la bague de sa mère. Pour se souvenir, mais aussi parce qu'ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être toujours aimé et protégée…

\- Je suis doué il faut dire, approuva alors Castle sur un ton pompeux, brisant la qualité dramatique de l'instant.

Kate s'amusa de son air fanfaron, et sourit franchement lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Mais, à l'occasion, j'aimerais bien quand même que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai compris… Tu sais, juste pour être sûr.

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent, bercées par le vent léger, les cris d'enfants et les odeurs sucrées de barbe à papa.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Kate ? demanda soudain Castle. Pas pour me donner une pierre j'imagine ?

Le moment était venu. Kate prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle eût un moment d'hésitation, mais l'expression attentive de l'écrivain l'encouragea :

\- Tu vas revenir ?

\- Où ça ? questionna Castle, interloqué.

\- Au commissariat, précisa-t-elle. Les gars m'ont dit que tu n'y venais pratiquement plus…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

\- A quoi bon ? Un écrivain sans sa muse, ça a l'air de quoi ?

\- Et quand j'y retournerai ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Je serais là, dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle n'osait encore se laisser aller totalement au soulagement qui commençait à courir dans ses veines.

\- C'est sûr ?

\- Toujours Kate, sourit-il, achevant de la rassurer. Mais à une condition.

Surprise, elle attendit ses explications.

\- Tu me laisses t'emmener au resto tous les midis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut te nourrir Kate. Regarde-toi.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, aussi retint-elle le soupir agacé qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même non ?

\- Enfin Castle, je ne peux pas. Je me vois bien annoncer à un suspect au milieu d'un interrogatoire : désolée, pause-déjeuner, je reviens dans une heure ! Tu imagines la scène ?

\- Ok, concéda Castle. Pas forcément un resto. Mais tu manges avec moi. Ce que je te donnerai. Tous les midis. Condition sine qua none.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et déclara tranquillement :

\- Tu ne vas pas refuser.

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, il avait raison. Elle n'allait pas refuser.

Parce qu'il croyait aux fées et aux doubles arc-en-ciel.

Parce qu'il croyait à la possibilité que la magie existe, et qu'il lui donnait ainsi l'espoir de la trouver.

Parce qu'il était celui qui lui prenait la main pour la faire sauter dans les flaques.

Parce qu'il savait voir la lumière chez elle quand elle se sentait tellement obscure.

Parce qu'il était là pour elle.

Toujours.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- D'accord.

Il sourit, heureux de la voir accepter, conscient qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce mot. Totalement inconscient, pourtant, de la gravité dans les yeux de Beckett. Ou un peu mal à l'aise devant tant de solennité. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'elle remettait sa vie entre ses mains.

\- Je te proposerais bien de dormir avec moi aussi, ajouta-t-il alors. En tout bien tout honneur, juste pour pouvoir veiller sur ton sommeil. Tu as l'air tellement épuisée. Mais je sais que tu vas mal l'interpréter…

Il lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur. Souriante, elle entra dans le jeu et les traits de son visage revêtirent la mimique outrée de circonstance.

\- Commençons par les repas, proposa-t-elle après un temps de réflexion, on verra pour le reste plus tard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et de réfléchir aux tenants et aboutissants de cette réponse sibylline, elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, elle se retourna vers lui, avec un air parfaitement innocent :

\- Alors tu viens ? J'ai envie d'une barbe à papa.

Leurs regards se joignirent, pleins de tendresse voilée, mais aussi d'étincelles et de malice. Un curieux mélange, dont ils avaient été si longtemps privés et qui leur donnaient à chacun l'impression d'enfin reprendre pied.

Ils achetèrent leur confiserie et firent quelques pas dans le parc. Ensemble, simplement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. Elle s'en fichait. A-t-on besoin de trouver une explication à tout ? A-t-on besoin de tout justifier ? Ne peut-on pas avoir confiance, vivre ce que l'on a à vivre avec les personnes auprès desquelles on se sent bien ?

C'est difficile, lorsqu'on a essayé de vous tuer, quand on travaille à la crim, quand votre mère s'est fait assassiner, que votre capitaine a été tué, que vous savez que vous êtes en danger de mort et que vous êtes pourtant incapable de reculer.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait de l'ordre du possible.

Mordre dans la vie comme dans un nuage rose et sucré. Refermer les dents sur un la matière légère et parfumée. La laisser fondre sous sa langue. La savourer. Oui, considérer la vie comme une barbe à papa, avec Castle à ses côté, elle y arriverait.

Et c'est des fils de sucre plein les doigts que Kate Beckett sut qu'elle avait définitivement rejoint le monde des vivants.


End file.
